Our Fairytale
by ChipmunkFAN07
Summary: Alvin is to be King, but after hearing a letter things have changed. Now, he has to find someone who he can rule with, to be considered worthy. Will he find his true love on time? Or be forced in a marriage he truly does not want to commit.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey, guys sorry for making another story again. I'm still going to finish the other ones, don't worry. But, I actually really like this story, and I hope you guys do as well. I've noticed that I messed up on my writing, when I go back and reread my other stories, so I did my best with this one. Also, I've been getting helpful tips for improvement, so that helped me a lot. I just hope you guys love this first chapter, and I might add the second chapter later tonight. Thank you for reading, cya! :)

 **Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived King David and Queen Claire. The Queen had giving birth to triplets, but sadly died when giving birth to them. She left behind three healthy sons and her beloved husband.**

 **King David, heartbroken after the news, knew that she would expect him to move on and take care of their sons. When he saw them, he named the eldest, Alvin, the second son, Simon, and the last son, Theodore.**

 **His promise to his beloved wife was to take care of them and make them all the best Prince, and their oldest the best King as well.**

"How hard can it actually be?" **He had thought.**

 **~18 Years Later~**

"ALVINNN! Where in the bloody world is your brother!" Commander Henry yelled enraged.

"Sir, with all due respect you know how our brother is. We might as well contin-"

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry for being late for training." I said running and putting on my shoe at the same time. But I tripped and my face landed right on the Commander's feet's.

"Prince Alvin, this is the 137th time you're late! For goodness sake lad, you're going to be King! You're supposed to be punctual!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, when I'm King that's the first thing coming out off the list."

"Pfft. Look, let's just start." He handed me a sword and my brothers as well and we began our training.

 **~Three Hours Later~**

"Alrighty boys, that's it for training. Good job all of y'all. Remember this weekend we don't have training, so you guys better be here at 12 o'clock sharp by Monday afternoon. You hear, Prince Alvin?"

"Why yes, sir." I said sarcastically and left. My brothers follow me into the bathroom.

"Bloody hell, Alvin! Every time you're late we always end up getting in trouble."

"If it makes you happy Simon, then I'll take that off as well; No Prince is required to go to 'Prince Training' anymore."

He rolled his eyes, "That's not the point! Look, you're going to be King so start acting like it." He said and went to take a shower.

I threw my sword to the side and started untying my shoes. Then I as well went to take a shower. I got my clothes from the lockers, and got suited up. We had a meeting with our father, and he likes it when we dress formally.

"Alvin? Do you think you can add a new law? Like, Friday is free all you can eat buffet for only Prince Theodore?"

I laughed and messed up his hair, "I'll see what I can do about that one."

We jumped on our horses and galloped our way back home to the palace. I saw our father waiting for us at the stairs, we jumped down and our servants took our horses.

"Boys, please follow me." He sounded so serious.

We looked at each other and followed him into his office. He sat in his chair and started talking.

"Boys, you know how much I love you."

"Yes, father." The three of us all said.

"Alvin, you're the oldest yet you act like a child." I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Simon, you are smart where many philosophers want to work with you. And Theodore, you are the child with a gift of cooking, where many chiefs want to work with you." Both my brothers beamed with pride.

Then father looked back at me again.

"Alvin, you are a strong man. Who is going to be the next King, but you need to start acting your age. And what I mean is that your mother has left a letter."

 _Our mother!?_

"She's alive!?" I yelled.

"No," He stood up and looked out the window with the letter in his hand. "She told me to not open it, until you all were 18. She wrote it just for you, and your brothers as well."

 **Dear Children,**

 **I'm sorry for not being there with you growing up. Sorry for not hearing your first word, or seeing your first steps. But deep in your hearts I was always there with you, I bet you all are strong, wise men. But, I know that my eldest son is to take the throne. I'm so proud of you, you will be the greatest King this era will ever know. However, when your father was King he was married to me. So, my oldest child you as well have to find your true love to take the throne. It will be hard I know, but your "future Queen" can help you make wiser decisions, just like I did with your father. My dear child, do not be afraid, I bet you're scared after hearing this but you still have time. You have until the age of 21 to find the one who you will truly love and cherish the rest of your life with. Please, my love don't let me down. I know you can do it, and I know you'll be the greatest King. I love you all, my children. And your mother is always there with you, please don't forget it. I love you all.**

 **Love,**

 **Your Mother**

Everyone turned to look at me, but the only thing I remembered was everything turning pitch black.

 **~Few Hours Later~**

" _Is he alright?"_

" _The poor lad just fainted, your highness. Just let him rest."_

" _Thank you, doctor."_

" _Father so Alvin has to get married?"_

" _Yes, it's your mother wish. Now c'mon both of you, let's leave your brother until he wakes up."_

I heard footsteps, then the door locking. I opened my eyes and looked around, _good no one is here._ I sat at the edge of my bed, and sighed. Finally, I stood up and walked to the balcony, and I just stood there feeling the warm fresh air hitting my face.

 _Mum, why. Just why, why marriage? Of all things, I've never been the one to make such a commitment. But I will do as you please, besides I'm 18, as you said I still have time. Besides, how hard can it be to fall in love?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Today I finally went back to school, and I'm tired af! But, oh well that's life basically. I just hope you guys are having an amazing day. :) And hope you enjoy the second chapter of the story.

 **~One Year Later~**

"Prince Alvin, the next Princess is-"

"Okay, stop. Just stop!" I was starting to get upset, and absolutely tired. What was the point of meeting all these Princesses, _well it does give me an excuse to miss my trainings,_ but my mother clearly said that I have to fall in love. I can't believe my father is literally doing this to me. That's it.

"Milo, tell my father I'm done with all of this!"

"B-but your-"

"Now!"

"Y-yes Prince Alvin." He said bowing and running afterwards. I walked down and went in the halls were many other Princesses were waiting for me.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for having you all come a long way to come see me." They looked as if I offended them, but I didn't care. "But, sadly I'm calling this a day. I will announce when this will happen again. But as of now you are all dismissed. Farewell." I heard them get angry as soon as I left, it made me chuckle. They were beautiful of course but none of them has gotten my heart. That's for sure.

"Prince Alvin!" I saw Milo running up the stairs to me.

"Yes?"

"You're father wants a word with you. He says that you can't do this without his permission." He said trying to catch his breath.

I thought about it and rolled my eyes.

"Milo, go take the day off. All day you've been running around. I'll be paying you $100,000. Now go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said walking away from him. He just stood there speechless but did as I told him. I know my father isn't going to be please that I'm not following his orders but I don't care.

"Timothy, please go fetch my horse."

"Yes, sir."

He went and got my horse.

"Now, can you please get me some regular clothing I'm thinking about going for a ride in the village today. To clear my mind."

"No worries, sir." He ran as quick as he can and got fresh pair of clothing. I changed right there and hoped on my horse.

"Timothy, if my father says where am I, tell him I'm off going on an adventure." I said and left to go the village.

 **Brittany's (POV)**

"Mum!? Where are shoes!"

"Sweetheart, ask your sisters."

"Jeanette? Eleanor?"

"Did you check under the bed?" Eleanor yelled.

"Yeah, but- oh never mind I found em."

I headed downstairs to eat breakfast, today was the first day of my new job.

"So, Brittany? Are you excited?"

"Yes, mum. Oh, I feel so grown up." I said excitedly.

"You are sweetheart, now leave or you're going to be late on the first day!" She laughed. I almost choked on my juice but ran off.

"Bye! I'll see you all by supper time!" I said running off. The only thing I carried was my lunch, other than that I was perfectly fine. This is my first time going in the village, I would usually stay at the farm and help. But ever since my father passed away. I felt like it was time to help, since I'm the oldest of my sisters I thought I should give it a try.

I finally arrived at the village, it looked as beautiful as I imagined. The stores and it's beautiful clothings, foods, and sweets! But, also I can see the beautiful palace, where the Royal family lives. I've always dreamed that one day I'll meet my Prince Charming, _oh well, a girl can dream._

 **~Ding~**

"Oh dear, welcome! The name is Rosie." She was an elderly women but looked so sweet. That was until I saw her daughter.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She said. She looked pretty, but awful and mean. But mostly rude.

"Charlene! Go apologize to the young lady."

"Sorry." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she noticed I was blushing hard because my clothes aren't really the best, so I can see where she was going. "Come, make yourself at home! Your mother has told me a lot about you." She smiled. Rosie showed me around and told me her daughter doesn't like helping, that she took all her attitude from her father. Who was selfish and ignorant. To be honest I felt sorry for Rosie. So, at least I can make her happy with the hard work I'll do to help her. Since, I'm new the only thing I'll be doing is just folding clothes and tidying up the mannequins and help sew the clothing that needs to be sewed.

 **~4 Hours Later~**

Jesus, I never thought I'll have to be sewing this whole sweater. It practically has holes everywhere.

"Charlene, would you please get me more bread for supper."

"I'm busy!" She yelled, from her room.

I saw Rosie roll her eyes, "I always have to do everything, why even bother to ask!" She told herself.

"Miss. Rosie? I don't mind buying it for you." I offered.

"Oh dear, no that would be to much."

"It's alright, it's by my own behalf."

"Thank you, darling." She said smiling and handing me the money. I walked out and started heading to the store. As I was walking I accidentally tripped and some money fell on the street, _Oh! I'm so damn clumsy!_ I started picking up the money but I didn't hear was that a carriage was heading my way.

"Watch out!"

 **Alvin's (POV)**

I kicked the pebbles that were on the sidewalks and a lot of girls kept looking at me. And giving me cute looks, or checking me out. I would smile but that would be all. I kept walking, but I saw a village girl tripped, I chuckled. That was until I saw a carriage heading towards her direction.

"Watch out!" I grabbed her, pulling her back on the sidewalk. I noticed she dropped all her money, "Hey!?"

I got up and clean myself up, and helped her up too.

"Don't need to thank-"

"Who do you think you are? I was trying to gather up the money!"

"Excuse me? I just saved your life!?"

"This is great, first day on the job and I almost got killed." She went back and started collecting her money.

"Ahem, I'm still waiting for that thanks? Or are you that selfish." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no you didn't it!" She got up and walked up to my face, "You want a thank? Well thank you for making my day, sir!" She got her money and left angrily to the bakery. Well, one thing for sure this was quite an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Sup guys hope you're all enjoying my story in the first two chapters. But, today I will post chapter 3 and 4 but for the rest of the chapters I'm just going to post just one a day. But, please leave a review to know your opinions about the story, or how much your are enjoying it (lol). Hope you guys have an amazing day, other than that cya all next time! :)

 **~Nighttime~**

I went back to my horse, he was tied behind the store, as I got on I heard that same girl again.

"Stop please, I'll give you anything you want. Just p-please don't hurt me!"

"Well, I won't hurt you, sweetheart. Instead I'm just going to pleasure you."

I jumped off my horse and looked over at the side of the building and I saw her, in the alley with a guy holding a knife to her neck. As well as unbuttoning her blouse.

 _Mum, I know you would tell me to help, but one thing for sure, this girl is just trouble._ I rolled my eyes, and I started sneaking up. She saw me but I put a finger over my mouth so she would know not to make a sound. She complied. _Thank goodness._

"Stop fidgeting, or I will hur-" Before he could finish, I grab him by behind, wrapping my arm around his neck hard. He started swinging his knife around, but the girl knocked it out of his hand. Then in the next few second he was out. I let go off him, and went to the girl.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-yes." She said, I can tell she was trying not to cry.

"Come, I'll take you to the doctor."

"No! I mean, no. It's alright." She sighed, "T-thank you. And you were right I was being selfish about my actions. So, thank you again." She looked down, but I lifted her chin up. I looked straight into her, since it was nighttime I could see the reflection of the stars from her eyes. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes, that I've had ever seen.

"What's your name?"

"Um.."

I chuckled, "Is it alright if I call you, Troublemaker then?"

She frowned, "No, my name is Brittany." She said pushing my away.

"A pleasure to meet you Brittany. It's quite a beautiful name." I smiled, she started blushing.

"So, what were you doing at an area like this?"

"I was heading home, once I bought what I needed. I was told that I can leave early from my job today. So this is the path I usually take."

"Well, how about I take you home?"

"No, sir. Look thank you for helping me. Like twice, but I'm good."

"Please, Brittany I insist."

She thought about it for a minute, then I saw her sigh. "Fine, it's because I still feel bad that I was mean to you earlier."

I smirked and went to get my horse.

"Where are you going?"

"Meet me at the end, of the alley." I said, she nodded. I got on my horse, and rode it at the entrance where she was waiting.

"Oh wow," she sounded really surprise. "Your horse must've cost a fortune?"

I just smiled and helped her get on. "Miss. Brittany if I was you, I would recommend holding onto me real tightly."

"Why would I-"

I cut her off, by having my horse go fast in the woods, it was dark but there were candles that were helping me guide the way. She held onto me really tightly, though.

"So, which one is your house?" I said slowing down.

"The little one right there." She pointed.

I saw it, it was really little like she said, and the roof looked like it had holes. The paint on the outside wasn't good. I jumped down and looked at it. Then I realized I was being rude by staring so long.

"Here."

I helped her jump down.

"I know my house isn't the best but it was the one that my parents could afford to build. My father recently just passed away. His goal was to paint and fix the roof, but now we are hoping to save enough money to hire some men to help us build and paint."

"Wow, I am sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, and sorry for telling you about my life." She said nervously.

"No, don't be. It was interesting. By the way Brittany what's your last name, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's Miller, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name as well?"

"Oh um…"

"Brittany is that you?"

"It's my mum, I bet she's worried sick. I have to go, and thank you once again." She said waving goodbye to me as she left. I kept looking at her, until she was inside her home. That was when I realized, she didn't recognized me. She saw me as just a regular human being. I know that I've been selfish, stubborn, ignorant but, she made me feel different, I just hope I can meet her again. Without her knowing who I truly am.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Where have you been, last night!?"

I can feel the sunlight touching my face, because my father knows that when opening the curtains when I'm asleep is my weakness.

"Really? Now is the time to talk?" I said sitting up and yawning.

"Yes, now!" He was angry with me. "Alvin, you're 19 years old. I'm trying to help you find a wife, by the age of 21. All I'm trying to do is help, but you don't appreciate it."

"How about this, mum said _I have to fall in love_ , not meet a Princess and forcefully get married."

"You're not getting forced. Just choose a bride and get over it."

"How about this, let me do this on my own." I said with a serious tone. He frowned and left the room slamming the door behind him. I sighed, tilting my head back. I laid back on the bed, and looked at the ceiling, that's when I thought. _It would be a nice day to go back to the village._

 **Brittany's (POV)**

Yesterday, I have to admit, was the worst day of my life. I didn't tell my mum, about meeting that guy. I bet she would've freaked out or something. But, ever since he left me at home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked so muscular, with a nice sharp jawline, beautiful hazel eyes, and nice fawn color hair, also his wavy hair. And- what am I saying, I just met him. Besides, it's not like I'm going to ever meet him again, I wish though. But, it was just a one time thing. Now, I just need to move on.

 **Alvin's (POV)**

"Timothy, would you please get me my horse again?"

"Yes, sir."

He got my horse and when I was just about to leave, my two best friends came. Ryan and Bridget.

"Alvin. Mate, when was the last time we partied?" He chuckled.

"Yes, Prince Seville, you forgot about us all ready?"

"You guys," I rolled my eyes. "I didn't forget about either of you. It's just that this letter thing with my mum, it just got my time. You know."

"We understand, but please come and hang with us. We miss you bud."

"Yeah, it isn't the same without ya."

"Alright, guys quit begging. I'll try coming this weekend.

"Atta lad, alright. Well, we best be heading, see you this weekend, future _King._ "

"Bye, Prince Alvin." Bridget winked.

I smiled and waved goodbye to them as they left. Then I headed off to go back to the village.

 **Brittany's (POV)**

"Mum, I'm leaving!"

"Okay, sweetheart take care. Now, Jeanette and Eleanor come help me with the farm."

I heard my mum said before I closed the door. Well, today is a new day, but I hope I don't screw it up. I went taking the usual path, even though now I know it's becoming quite dangerous. But, finally I arrived.

"Good morning, Brittany. C'mon there's a lot to be done." Rosie said as soon as I walked in.

"Yes, ma'am." I said with a smile to her response.

She told me I had to keep sewing up the holes again, to that one sweater. It was a pain, yes. But worth helping Miss. Rosie. As the hours passed by I realized that it was time for me to go home. Today, felt way better especially since Rosie daughter Charlene wasn't here. So, at least my second day at the job wasn't that bad.

"Bye, Rosie I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at her.

"Goodnight, Brittany!"

And I left, to go home hoping nothing bad happens to me again. But, soon I would realize that I would be definitely wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Okay guys, here's chapter 4, tomorrow I will post chapter 5 probably late in the afternoon. I hope you guys have an amazing day, and thank you for the reads. Other than that, cya next time! :)

 **Alvin's (POV)**

I kept galloping on the streets of the village hoping that I was able to find the girl, but somehow I wasn't able to find her. I sighed. As I was going to head back home, I heard a strange sound. So, out of curiosity I went to find out what it was. That's when I found her but with the same guy from yesterday but this time with more men.

"Now no one ain't gonna save ya sweetheart. You're coming with me."

I saw her struggle. I felt bad for her, but damn how come I always find her, when she's always in trouble. I didn't make a sound, I just saw where they were heading and I ran and got on my horse and followed them, quietly. They placed her inside their carriage.

"George, look if anyone is following us!" One of the men says, as he keeps going faster.

"Aight!"

I kept my distance, _maybe this 'Prince' training was really worth it._ I kept following them, and I soon realized I was nowhere near my palace, and she was as well nowhere near her home. It was an area that nobody would dare go look at.

"Stop touching me! You bloody mad man!" I heard her yell.

"Damn it, Phillips hurry won't ya."

"I'm trying, mate. We're almost there anyway."

We were somewhere in the woods, then I saw an abandoned farm. I saw them go in, and I stopped. I jumped off and tied my horse up, and hurried to see what a I'll be able to do. I got there and I looked over at the corner, I saw them throw her in a pile of hay. She looked terrified, I saw her clothes ripped and her hair messed up. But, as the moon came through one of the holes of the farm, I can see it reflection beautifully on her hair. She had a beautiful golden blonde hair, that shined so perfectly with the moon.

 _Mum, could this poor girl be the one for me? No, I'm just going crazy, maybe I'm just here to protect her that's all._

I saw the men circling her, getting ready to hurt her. I looked around and I saw something that could be quite useful.

 **Brittany's (POV)**

This is it, I'm such an idiot to get into messes like this. I should've listened and taken a safer path. I closed my eyes and waited, waited that the nightmare would end. I'm a virgin, and I never thought it would be taken just like this.

"Whoa!"

I heard one of the men yell, I still kept my eyes closed, I was scared to open them, I thought they wanted to scare me or something. But, all I heard was yelling and punches?

 **Alvin's (POV)**

Thanks god, I found this rake. It isn't that well, but it's useful for a defense like this. I punch the one man who rode the carriage and the other keeping the lookout next. They were both knocked out. I was looking for the other one, the one who started this all. But, it doesn't matter for now. I went straight to her.

"Brittany? Are you alright?" I said holding her shoulders gently.

I saw her opened her eyes, and I saw her beautiful sapphire eyes once again. It melted my heart seeing her in a situation like this.

"Thank you!" She said throwing herself on me. She gave me a tight embrace.

As she let go, I saw her close her eyes and fall back. I looked up and saw the man, he hit her knocking her out. But before I could react, he hit me as well leaving me out cold too.

 **~Hours Later~**

I slowly opened my eyes, but I could hear them all having a conversation.

"George! You idiot! Now we have to kill that son of a bitch for ruining our plans."

"Hey! This was your idea! We wouldn't be in this mess, if you never came to us! So Phillips and I are out."

"Phillips?"

"Mate, you're bloody mad. One thing is rape, but now murder? I don't want to get hanged, I'm sorry but I'm not getting involved. You've gotten too far."

"Fine, I don't need you two idiots! I can do this myself!"

I heard him pick up something, headed towards my direction. I looked to my side and saw Brittany laying the way she was, _at least nothing happened to her._ I kept hearing his footsteps, but then stopped. I was ready to take actions, even if it means dying for a girl who I just met and barely know.

"Mate! What the hell!? The palace guards are here!"

"W-what? But this area is off the turf, they wouldn't! Would they?"

"George c'mon!"

"Right behind ya!"

"Wait for me!"

I heard them running, but _the palace guards are here?_ I waited thinking that they probably saw my horse and expected to find me. But, all I heard was their carriage and other riders going in their direction. _They're not guards._ I got up, because I knew it was now safe and headed to Brittany.

"Wake up, Brittany." I whispered to her ear.

I saw her move and groan in pain, "W-where am I?" She said rubbing the back of her head. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you're alright." I helped her up and saw her eyes widened.

"Alright! I almost got raped!?"

I gulped, now I regretted saying anything.

"S-sorry! Look, I helped you okay, I saw you a-and…"

"Oh my god, my mum is going to kill me!" She panicked.

"I know it's late, but I can take you home. I have my horse. C'mon." I grabbed her hand and she followed me. I went to where I have left my horse but now I know they were definitely not guards what they heard. The were thieves.

"Damn it! They stole my bloody horse!" I said kicking the leaves angrily. I heard her sighed, "Well, let's walk."

"Walk?"

"Yes, walk. You got a problem?"

"N-no. Except, I just don't remember which direction-" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Ahh! Seriously!? Great, we're definitely lost now." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry okay! But bloody hell woman, all I've been doing is help you and this is what I get as a thank. I should receive a reward, no? Like um like a kiss, perhaps?"

"A kiss?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, but close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, "Now pucker." I did and that's when I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek.

"Why in the bloody hell would you slap me!?"

"I just met you! And you want me to kiss you? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"A selfish girl." I whispered to myself but she heard it. She got a twig and was going to hit me, but we heard a carriage.

"Get down!" I whispered loudly to her. I took her and we hid behind a thick tree that was close by.

"But what if it's someone who can help us?"

"Look first, not everyone is very courteous. Ahem."

She elbowed me in the stomach, "Pfff!"

We looked over at the side of the tree and they were the men from before who wanted to hurt her. Seems like they wanted to finish what they started.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey, guys. I'm currently working on chapter 6 right now, so I might post it next week, but idk when. I just hope you guys enjoy reading my story so far. So thank you for the reads and hope you guys have an amazing day, and cya next time!

"We need to get moving," I said pulling her. "C'mon!" She was fidgeting with me.

"Do you want to stay?" I tried to stay calm but this is the first girl, that is making me go mad.

"Tell me your name and we'll leave."

I thought about it, "Bye." I said leaving her.

"C'mon what's your name?"

I didn't want to tell her who I really was, because I was afraid I could make this situation worse. So I thought of the quickest name I could think of.

"Joe Hunts."

"Joe Hunts?"

"Yes." I said trying to sound convincing, and luckily she bought it.

"See? Was that hard?"

I rolled my eyes and finally we left that dreadful place. We kept walking, even though we had no idea if we were going to the right direction.

"So, 'Joe Hunts' what were you doing following me?" She said out of curiosity.

"Well, I-I'm actually new to the area. Just moved, so thought it would be great to get some fresh air. And I heard you, and well I thought it would be great to be your knight and shining armor." I winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, welcome and sorry for my actions."

"Finally." I whispered.

"Don't make me hit you!"

"Sorry." I laughed.

"It's just that, there are so many wicked people lately, coming to the village. Those evil men would get the young ladies and hurt them. Sometimes kill them. My mum would always tell me to take care, but now I know with this going on. I think I have to quit my two day job." She sighed.

I cleared my throat, and I thought. I felt bad for her, she's crazy yes. But, I'll help her out.

"What if I say, I know someone who works in the palace and I can try to get you a job there?"

She looked at me, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." I said with a grin.

"That would mean so much to me!" She gave me a tight embrace. Then let go real quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you."

"It's fine." I smiled, I saw her pull a hair behind her ear, "Let's keep walking?" She said trying to change the topic.

"Okay." I said. So we kept walking. It was late, like probably 3 o'clock in the morning late, and it was cold.

"Here." I said giving her my sweater.

"No, you're cold."

"Yeah, but my clothes aren't ripped." I said still offering. She took it and put it on, I wrapped my arms around her. _Damn she was freezing cold._

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you keep warm."

There was silence for a bit as we kept walking. But she thanked me.

"Thank, Sir Joe Hunts." She smiled at me. I smiled back, "C'mon let's find a place to keep warm." I suggested and she nodded. As we were walking she pointed at an abandoned cabin, we went in there. It was completely vacant, but it seemed as if someone was living here. It's because I saw food in the cabinet and a fireplace ready to get lit up.

"We're so lucky!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

I laughed and got some vegetables, and there was some meat here so I got it. She helped me prepared it, while I lit up the fireplace so we can roast the food there.

"What about the stove?"

"It doesn't work, I tried."

"Well, I'm done." She passed me the plate and I put the meat on a stick and put it in the fire. She was also warming herself up.

"Feeling better?"

"So much better." She yawned. And took a couple of bites of the food.

"Let's sleep here for the night, we can continue in the morning."

"But my m-mum." She said still yawning, I can see her closing her eyes. She was falling asleep. I got up and carried her to the empty bed, and I put her there. There were sheets next to dresser so I put it on her, I only took one.

I head back to the fireplace and warmed myself up a bit. Then I head outside and looked at the pitch black of the woods that was in front of me.

 _Mum, would you believe me that I think I have feelings for a girl that got me in all this mess. I can't believe it, but she makes me feel the way I always wanted someone to see me as. As Alvin Seville, and not just a Prince. But, I hope she doesn't freak out when she finds out who I really am._

 **~The Next Day~**

I woke up, and realized that I was sleeping on the ground next to Brittany. But there were sheets all over me, _is that why I was so warm?_ I got up, and I could hear someone in the kitchen, and a cute humming. But just incase I got a vase and held it, if it was an intruder.

"AHH!" She yelled as she kicked me right in the balls.

"Okay, you're not an intruder!" I said gasping in pain.

"Of course not, you idiot." She rolled her eyes. "I'm making us some snacks, so we can continue our 'walk' home. I bet my mum is worried sick." She said looking concern.

"Don't worry, okay." I gasped for air. "But, do you think we're heading in the right direction?"

"You're my guide, I follow you 'Joe Hunts'."

I gulped, I went back to the room and got the sheets, "Wear this," she looked at me. "Or would you rather freeze yourself to death?"

She took it from me and put it over her head. Then she took another sheet to make it into a sack, then put the snacks in there.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hey, guys here is chapter 6 and if you're wondering if they're human or chipmunks. They're actually humans in my story, so I hope you don't mind. But, I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story, thank you for the positive reviews as well. Anyways, hope you guys have an amazing day or evening/night (depending where you are) so cya next time!

 _Well, great. We were having a snow storm._ I felt her shiver when I put my hand on her back. But, to be honest I bet she shiver from my touch.

"We don't have to go today?" I said to her.

"But we have too! We need to get a move on." I looked at her if she was crazy, but it was her choice.

"Alright, but just for your safe keeping. Let's head back to get more sheets to keep you warm."

"What about you?"

"Me? I got your warm smile, Miss. Miller."

She blushed fiercely, "Alright, but let's move fast and try to find another shelter, before this storm gets worst." I nodded, "I'll wait for you here."

She ran off and I waited. I felt stupid because I should've said I could've waited inside for her. But, she came back fast.

"Ready?"

"Yes, now, c'mon let's go." She said pulling on my hand. We kept walking, and walking, and well so forth. I couldn't see anything, the storm has gotten worst.

"We need to find another cabin! Do you see anything!?" I said yelling through the strong winds, hoping she heard me.

"I can't see either!" She yelled shivering like mad this time.

 _Damn it, c'mon Alvin think._

"We have to go back!" She looked at me, "Are you crazy!? How if we can't see at all?"

Before I can answer we heard a carriage.

"Go behind that tree!" I said to her. She went there, and I broke a tree branch just in case if it's those men again. We sat there freezing, but we saw the carriage and surely enough it was them.

"I swear I heard em, Phillips."

"Yeah, well I can hear is you getting a beating from Charles, you idiot!"

"Whatever, but I think they're close. C'mon let's keep look-"

A twig snapped in our direction, and I realized that when Brittany was trying to sit more comfortably, she caused a twig to snap.

"You heard that?"

"George, you're getting bloody mad."

"Just come here, I heard something snap."

"Yeah, you're neck!" His friend said making fun of him.

"Fine, wait here. I'll check it out." He said jumping down.

I peeked a little bit, and can see he was headed our way. Luckily the storm was calming down a bit, so we can see a little bit better than before.

"We need to move. Now!" I whispered to her. I grabbed her hand, and we stayed lowed. We tried to make as little noise as we can, but seems like things weren't going to end that way.

 ***snap***

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He sang, than gave an evil laughter. "We don't have to do it like this, just give us the girl. She isn't your problem lad."

Brittany looked at me in the eye terrified. Then I turned my head to see how far away we are from him, and from there I knew exactly what I had too. I had to turn her in.

"I'm going to take you to him." She started hitting my chest. "Are you crazy! You know what they want to do to me, right!?" I can see tears coming down her face, but it had to be this way.

"Just trust me." I said lifting her chin up and looked at her. I wiped away her tear with my thumb but she held onto my hand. "Please, look I'm sorry okay, but please don't do this to me."

"Come on, I know you're out there!" He yelled.

"C'mon." I said helping her up stand up, she rejected me by pushing me away. She walked ahead of me with her head down. It just had to be done.

 **Brittany's (POV)**

I knew it too good to be true. How could he? I swear I will never forgive him by doing this to me. I didn't want to even see his face, I kept looking down. I walked and I can see my tears coming down my cheeks. I was terrified and heartbroken. That was when I got to _him_.

"Well look who we have here?" He lifted up my chin. "The name is George." He smirked.

"Seems like that boy didn't really care, I mean he left you all alone didn't he?" _Alone?_

I turned around and saw that Joe wasn't with me, _where did he go?_ I wondered, but why should I care.

"Now, c'mon we have unfinished business. Or, maybe I can go just get ahead with it before everyone else." He sneered.

"Not on my watch, you bastard!" It was Joe.

I saw him with the tree branch he had before, and hit George in the back of the head with it, I heard him scream in pain. Then, Joe hit him again and this time he didn't move.

"I think he's dead." He stated. I looked at him.

"Okay, Brittany I'm sorry. I-" Before I could let him finish I cut him off, by giving him a kiss. I can tell he got caught by surprised. Soon our lips departed because I pulled away.

"Wow, that was-" Then I slapped him hard. "W-what? What in bloody hell was that for!?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"You know, you idiot! How could you do this to me? You should've told me, you-"

 **Alvin's (POV)**

Before she could continue saying another word, we heard the other guy yell.

"George! Get your ass back here!" He yelled angrily. "Charles gonna beat your ass, you fool!"

He was heading towards our direction, "Joe, the body?"

I looked around thinking, "Get some snow and pour it over him."

"George! God damn it, quit playing!"

We finished putting snow on him, "Okay, c'mon."

"Where?"

"He's away from his carriage, we can take our chance to hijack it."

She nodded, we started sneaking our way around him. I thought he didn't have a 'serious' weapon, but I was wrong. He had a gun.

"George!" He kept yelling.

We kept going, and we can finally see our ride to escape, I told Brittany to go ahead of me. She did, I turned and I see him getting close to the body.

"George!?"

He turned around and our eyes met directly, and I started running.

Brittany was already waiting for me, "What's wrong?" She said seeing me run towards her.

"He saw me." I said jumping on.

 ***BANG*BANG***

I was able to drive away on time, "Come back here, I ain't done with ya yet!" He yelled running after us.

I turned around, and smirked. "Seems like someone isn't good at his aim." I smirked. Brittany looked at me smiling, we were both happy that we escaped. I kept riding the carriage for at least 5 minutes. But, suddenly I felt my head getting warmer. I didn't feel too good.

"Brittany, I'm going to stop for a bit." I said slowing down, she looked at me with a concerning stare. I stopped and jumped down, I couldn't feel my legs because they felt so weak, and so did my arm. That's when I realized I got shoot on my left arm. _He did have a good aim._

"Brittany?" I said, the last thing I remember was seeing her rush to me, as I fell in a complete darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I know this chapter is short so sorry about that. I've been busy with so much homework and project that I hadn't have that much time. So, I might add a chapter probably once a week or in two weeks. But, thank you all for reading the story, and I'm glad that you're loving it, so thank you. Other than that, I'll see ya'll next time!

" _Please wake up."_ I heard. I felt something wet on my forehead. That's when I groan in pain when I tried to move.

" _Oh thank god!"_

I barely opened my eyes, but I was able to see her. Brittany was there wiping my head with a wet cloth.

"Am I in heaven" I teased.

She smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm seeing my beautiful guardian Angel taking care of me." I smiled. She blushed like always.

"That's the most cliché thing, someone has ever told me." She laughed.

"Really?" I said but then tried to sit up but it made me groan in pain. "Well, that wasn't a good idea." I stated. She helped me get in a comfortable position.

"So, Miss. Miller. What happened?"

She sighed, "Mr. Hunts, what's the last thing you remember." I acted like I was thinking, "Hmm, oh when you kissed me." I grinned. She rolled her eyes, and got the wet cloth and patted gently on my arm.

"Damn, I lost a lot of blood didn't I." I said looking at the dried blood that was scurried down my arm.

"Yeah, you also took a hard hit too when you fainted. You were out for about a few hours." I can hear that her voice had a worried tone.

"W-wait. Just how did well you know. How did we get here in the first place?" I said out if curiosity. She kept cleaning my arm, "I may be just a farmer girl, but I was able to carry you back on the carriage. I kept driving as much as I can until I found this place. But from here I had to drag you, your clothes got wet but I lit up the fireplace to try and have the place warm and also try to dry up your clothes. So, that's why you're n-not wearing a-" I looked down and saw my bare chest.

"Like the view?" I said as I saw her stare.

She gently hit me on my stomach, "Ouch." I teased again. She smirked, we kept looking at each other intensely. I put my hand on her cheek caressing her. We were starting to get closer to each other faces, and I can feel her nose touching mine. Her skin was so soft and beautiful, I didn't want to stop touching her. We kept looking at each other, I felt lucky that I was lost with the most beautiful girl. _Even though she is feisty, I have to admit._ We felt each other breathing hard and our lips barely touching. I knew that I was falling in love with Brittany Miller. _But does she feel the same for me?_ I tried to control myself but I just couldn't, I made the first move having our lips crash each other once again. But this time, the kiss was intense. I can feel her soft tongue tangling with mine. She was getting really passionate and so was I to be honest. I felt her hand touch my chest then reach to my hair, where from there she tangles her fingers with. _I liked it._ I tried to use my other arm but it still hurts, so I tried not to do something stupid that would end a moment like this with her. But she pulled away, but our foreheads kept touching.

"What is it?" I said breathing hard.

She smiled, "I had to catch my breath, dummy." And once again we made out but from there we went farther. _If you know what I mean._

 **~Few Hours Later~**

I woke up and gave a big yawn. I saw Brittany laying on my arm, all cuddled up on me. She looks so beautiful. She was still asleep, so I gently slid my arm away from her so I can get up. I heard her mumble something then saw her get comfortable again, and gave a sweet smile. I smile too, because I felt lucky to have met her. I got my shirt that was dried up and my jacket. Then quietly head outside for a bit to get some fresh air.

 _Mum,_ I thought. _This girl literally changed me. I mean I was the lover boy, the troublemaker but this girl... well she changed me into basically a gentleman that I've never thought of ever being. To be honest she's the l-_

"Swear to god, Imma kill him!" I heard in the distance. It was the same guy that shot me. _Damn it!How did he get here?_

I ran back in the place and went straight to Brittany, "Brittany! Brittany! Wake up!" I said shaking her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes wide open, and started hitting my chest. "Okay! Just stop shaking me! She yelled. "What's going?" I grabbed her clothes and gave it to her, "He's here. So get ready, because this time...things will get bloody."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I had a question to know if Alvin and Brittany had like a sex scene? Well, yeah I mean I obviously didn't want to be descriptive about it because the rating for this story is rated T, but I think I have to change it for mature. Since things are actually going to get quite a little bit...worse for them _._ I was also thinking that in Chapter 7 was the last like sex scene that I'll write (even though basically it didn't seem like it) but if you want another one just tell me, and if you want me to add the details. I mean up to you guys, really. So, I hope that clears up for what just happened in the last chapter, other than that I'll see you all next time!

"What you mean ' _things will get bloody_ '?" Brittany said giving me a nervous stare. I sighed, "It's the guy from before, the one who shot me." She looked at my wounded arm, "If by any chance he dares to use his weapon, I have to kill him."

"B-but…"

"I know, look. He's going to be here at any minute so get dressed, okay? We'll sneak out the window." I said giving her a reassuring smile. She gave a weak smile but nodded and gave me a quick kiss. Then she started putting her clothes on. I got up and went to the window to see if he was getting close, and he was. I ducked down and Brittany started heading my way, "Blow out the candles." I whispered as loudly as I can to her. She did and crouched next to me. "He's outside." I whispered. I peeped over and saw him headed towards our direction.

"C'mon let's go." I grabbed her hand, and we started heading towards the back. I opened the window and both of us can feel the cold wind against our faces.

"Okay, there you go." I said as I helped her get out. I turned around and saw his shadow getting closer as the second passes. I started getting out that was until I heard Brittany yell.

"Watch out!" I turned and saw the man who caused this whole problem.

"Nice seeing you again lad." He said as he hit me in the face with a baseball bat.

 **Hours Later**

"M-my head." I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Nice to see you're alive….sadly." He rolled his eyes. I looked around for Brittany but then I felt her struggle, she was tied up in a chair behind of me.

"Now that I have BOTH of your attentions, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles, Charles Lance." He said smirking, but for some reason is like I've heard that name before.

"This is George and the guy that YOU killed," he took out his knife and pointed at me. "His name _was_ Phillips. May he rest in peace." He and George took off their hats to pay their respect. But Brittany spit at them, "You all should be dead!" They both gave an angry glare at her, but Charles put a finger up to let his friend know, not to do anything stupid.

"You know, this whole thing was just too…. well lemme say this kindly. I was just wanting to fuck you." My blood boiled in anger as he said that. "But, Prince Charming here save ya. Now he shouldn't have done that, or else we wouldn't all be here."

"Well I'm glad I interrupted." I said, looking up at him. He chuckled, and cracked his knuckles. Then he punched me hard on the cheek, I could feel the blood in my mouth and so I spit it out. I heard Brittany cry.

"You know I should kill you, I mean YOU'RE the trouble here."

"I'm the trouble one? Says the guy who doesn't have the balls to get somebody to fall for them, so he has to force them to have sex with." I said back. He hit me again, "Stop! Please just stop!" I heard Brittany yell.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about that lad, at least I have the balls to tell people who I really am."

 _He knows?_

He headed towards Brittany, "Don't touch her!" I yelled as I struggle with the ropes tied around my wrist. "Too late." He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, "What's his name?" He said close to her, "J-joe Hunts." He let go and laughed.

"Lemme me tell you something, I know you two were getting to know each other quite well last night? Am I right? Mr. Hunts?" He said through his teeth. "I'm going to tell you both a story, a story that your father knows well, _Mr. Hunts._ " He looking at me. "It all began when I became friends with King David. We were best friend from the day we were born practically. As we grew up, I fell in love. But, with the most beautiful maiden of the land, her name was Claire." He sneered, "I told David that I was in love with her, but what did he do? Let's just say he TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, "My own best friend, my _brother_ , took the love of my life. But, hey! They had a happy ending, except she died giving birth to triplets." He said looking upset, then turned to me. "Your father is the reason that I am here, he out casted me. He took everything from me. So, now I will take away that belongs to him. This whole situation was never meant to turn out like this. But, thanks to YOU! This whole shit got a whole lot interesting!"

"What the hell? What do you mean ' _his father_ '?"

"This lad here is a liar, he's actually..."

"Prince, I-I'm Prince Alvin." I said.

"S-so this whole time you were the Prince?" She said in shock.

"Ding-ding-ding! Great, finally we know each other. Time for some action," He looked at his friend. "Let her go, time to finish what we started."

"NO! Stop!" I heard her yell, as she was fighting his George.

"If you guys hurt her! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU." He took her away, and he stood there looking at me, and he started unbuckling his belt, "Then do something?" He said, "When I'm done, you're dead." He said as he walked away to rape her.

My heart stopped as I heard her scream, I looked around hoping to find something, that's when I remembered what I was taught.

 **Brittany's (POV)**

He was the Prince the whole time? After everything we've done, why didn't he tell me from the beginning. I felt my heart shattered, but all I could do was fight.

"LET GO OF ME!" I said as I hit his back, "Feisty, I like my women like that."

He kept carrying me, I looked up and the other guy wasn't here yet. I looked around and saw a loose pipe, I grabbed it but tried not to make a sound as I went for it. But, finally we arrived.

"Wait here, I'm gonna see what's taking him so long." He checked me out and started walking away. "Wait!" He turned around and lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why don't you enjoy me first?" I said flirtingly. "I mean, you're the one doing the hard work around here." I said as I bit my lower lip. He smirked and started walking my way, I opened my legs so he can see that I wanted him. He knelt down and at that moment, I closed my legs and started choking him. He fought back with me, but I pulled the pipe that I had before and hit it in the top of the head with it. I was so angry, and upset that I kept hitting him, and hitting him. All I felt was the tears coming down my cheeks. That was until I felt a hand grab the pipe from me, and all I could do was gasp.

 **Alvin's (POV)**

"It's alright. Shhh, it's alright." I said as I pulled Brittany into my chest. All she did was cry, "Is it over?"

"Not quite," I looked at her, "Brittany-" I felt a pain go through my cheek.

"That's what you get for lying to me this whole time!" She got up wiped away her tears and pushed me. "W-wait, please let me explain." I said chasing after her.

"I think I gave that opportunity." She said, "Please the only reason that I did it, was because I didn't want you to panic, okay? I mean, Brittany look not everyday you're going to be saved by a Prince. I just thought that if I told you, you would start freaking out, or something."

"Prince or not, I would've told you who I truly am, not lie and find out from some other person." She said, "I meant to tell you." I grabbed her arm and spun her around. Our faces were just inches apart from each other, and our chests were touching one another. "One thing for sure, that the biggest truth I will tell you, is that I love you. And if I had the chance to start this all over again and tell you who I really am, than be it. Because I know I'll go on the greatest adventure with you." She didn't say anything, she only looked at me. I clenched my jaw, and finally pulled her in. I her soft lips, once again. She was shocked that I did it, but I felt her complied. Soon she gave me an entrance, where I slid my tongue in. Her soft warm tongue started tangling with mine, and I could feel her hand messing around with my hair like last night. I pulled her closer, but I felt her push me away. "I-I'm sorry," She sighed. "Prince Alvin, is there a way to get me home now?"

I looked at her, and I knew that she just wanted to get away from me, so all I could do was nod.

"Then take me, please."

"As you wish." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, today was seriously a good day. I mean idk why specifically today but it was. lol. All I wanted to say that I'm happy that you're enjoying the story and I bet I took awhile and you guys are probably anxious to see what happens next. So, I decided to add two chapters! :) Yup, so Imma shut up and let you read. XD. Other than that guy cya next time!**

"I swear this was where the carriage was." I stated.

"Seems, like you were wrong."

"Brittany please-"

She placed her finger over me, "Let me tell you something _Prince Alvin._ From now on, it's Miss. Miller, okay?" I nodded. "The minute YOU get me home, we depart ways." Then slowly she slid her finger away from my lips. I can see the sadness in her eyes as she said that, but for some reason she looked difference. She looks like she's glowing _? I wonder._

"Okay, Miss. Miller." Was all I can say to her.

"Good," She adjusted herself, "Now let's keep moving." She turned around and started walking, I followed her.

As the hours past I felt hopeless that we were going to find a place to stay or get a direction to get home. It was getting colder by the minute, but thanks to our luck we found a house. We ran to it, and knocked on the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Well, who could that be, Margret?" The man said. Then he opened the door and his eyes went wide open.

"Lord have mercy! Please come in. Margaret! Come help!" He said welcoming us to his home.

Brittany and I were shivering like mad, I gave her my coat to help her keep warm while he gave her a nice big warm blanket. "Lad, you must be cold as well. Let me get-"

"No, please. I'm f-fine. *cough* Just keep her warm. I'll be fine with some hot tea." Brittany looked at me, but I didn't. I just clenched my jaw the whole time, because it was hard for me to not stare at her. But, I was willing to respect her wishes.

"Oh how sweet of you. You're one lucky girl to someone like him." The man wife said winking at her.

Brittany and I just blushed, "How rude are we, allow me to introduce myself and my husband. My name is Margaret Willin, and my husband is Michael Willin."

I nodded and Brittany smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name is Brittany Miller." Then she turned to me and gave me a glare, and I gulped.

"Aah, yes well my name is _Prince Alvin…"_ I whispered my name, and took a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry but can you say that again?" I saw Brittany trying not to laugh but then gave me an evil grin, that to be honest got me turned on.

"M-my name is-"

"Oh no! My soup!" Mrs. Willin said running to her stove. She started serving it to us. "Sorry about that, it's really hot so be careful."

"Okay and thank you very much." Brittany said. I nodded in agreement.

"So, tell me. What are you two out there in the cold?"

"Brittany and I looked at each other, "It's quite a long story, really."

"We were basically chased around, and been out for what probably a week?" I said to Brittany, she nodded and shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Mr. Willin. "By the way, I hope both of you don't mind me asking. But, where are you heading."

"We're trying to head home. Back to the village, where the palace is." I said to him. He chuckled, "Well lad, both of you been heading the wrong direction. But, tomorrow I'm going there. I have business there, so tomorrow morning, I can take you there." He smiled. I jumped out of the chair with joy and so did Brittany. That she jumped in my arms and we embraced one another. Then we looked at each other and I placed her back on the floor. We were both blushing immensely. While both Mr. and Mrs. Willin was watching with a smile on their face.

"Well, let's get some sleep. Both of you can sleep in the extra room that we have. We leave at dawn." Mr. Willin said heading to his room.

"Yes sir. Thank you." We followed Mrs. Willin in the extra room and helped us get comfortable. There was only one bed. But for some reason Brittany didn't hesitate to share. She passed us some sheets to cover ourselves, " I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Brittany and I said at the same time. She shut the door behind her and Brittany was already laying down. So I sat down at the edge of the bed but then all of a sudden I felt a big pressure on my lower back. Then soon enough I found myself on the floor.

"Bloody hell!? What was that for?" I said getting up.

I saw her give an evil grin, "What do you think? _Your highness._ " Then she turned to her side and cover herself up. _So this is how you want to play? Well two can play at that game, Brittany Miller._ I smirked, "You know it's highly rude to turn your back on a Prince." I said getting comfortable in bed next to her.

"Really? Well I didn't know until a few hours ago, your majesty." She still had her back turned to me. _You know what? I'm definitely going to tease her._

I started pulling the cover she had on, and I saw her shiver. "I'm cold!? What are you doing?" She stated.

I touched her shoulder and slowly guided my hand where I gently started stroking her. She turned around, "You seriously think that by teasing I'm going to forgive you?" She rolled her eyes. "Well stop, because it's not going to work." I lifted an eyebrow, "Who said I'm asking for forgiveness? Maybe I'm asking for a little bit of pity knowing that this is our last night together?" I lied, I actually wanted her forgiveness.

"Just because you're _majesty_ it doesn't mean you can have anything you want."

"Then how come you're sitting on me?" I smirked. The whole time we talked she didn't realized that she had made her way to be on top of me.

She blushed, "I-I…" she cleared her throat. "Goodnight, _Prince Alvin._ " She said looking at me, she was getting off of me, but I didn't want her too. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her until I was positioned on top of her. She gasped, "Alvin? What are you doing?"

I got close to her face, and kissed her perfectly shape jawline, "I don't care if you hate me for not telling my true identity, but one thing for sure my love for you will always be the same." I whispered in her ear. And gently nibbled on her earlobe and I heard give a soft moan.

"If you hate me, tell me to stop and I will give me word by doing so. But if you love me back then let's end our last farewell giving each other once again?" I felt her shiver underneath me as I whispered to her. I waited for an answer, then she gave it to me. By pulling me in a tight kiss. I was caught by surprise, but then she pushes me away. Which almost caused me to fall off the bed.

"So you do love me?" I said recovering from my balance.

She just smirked, "Goodnight your majesty." I laid next to her but then she turned around one last time, "Don't touch me." And went back to her position and fell asleep. I chuckled, but soon I fell asleep as well.

 **~Dawn~**

"Rise and shine! Y'all don't want to be late, now don't ya?" Mrs. Willin came through the door waking both of us instantly, "G-good morning." Brittany said getting up from bed.

"Good morning! I'm making breakfast right now, and sweetheart I got you some fresh pair of clothes and for you young man I got you some of the clothes that my husband doesn't wear anymore. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Instead, thank you. Thank you very much." I said, smiling.

"Oh you are so welcome! Now change, come by the table in 10!" She said slamming the door behind her. I grabbed the clothes that she has gotten us, and gave Brittany hers. But all she did was stare at me, "What?"

"Don't look!" She exclaimed, I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gave a soft gasp.

"What's the point of not looking away, knowing that we both know how we look... _naked_." I said whispering her ear, I felt her give a shiver and I kissed her neck. She bit her bottom lip, but then turned around and put on a serious expression. "You already wasted my time with foolish plays, I need to get ready." I sighed and let her go, we started changing. But, these clothes that I'm wearing are remarkably huge! I looked at Brittany and she couldn't stop laughing.

"That's well... that's something!"

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon let's eat. I'm starving!" I opened the door and we headed to towards the table.

"Well good morning to you all! Hope ye sleep well?"

"We did sir, thank you. Really thank you both for your hospitality." I said.

"Oh it's okay dear, really. But if you need a place to stay again, you both are always welcome here!" Mrs. Willin said serving us breakfast.

 **I know it isn't a good ending but that's why I posted the next chapter. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

 **Hello once again guys, don't got that much to say except from now on - Things will get quite intense, if you haven't notice I changed the rating because in the future I'm probably going to add things that are going to be for 16+ Yup, I know right? I mean I might, just mighttt, add a sex scene in the future. But hey that's for future chapters *cough*cough* Valentines Day *cough*cough*, if you guys have any ideas email me, and also thanks for the kind reviews seriously thank you! Other than that cya all next time! :)**

As we were eating all I could think about was the Charles guy now, I mean _did my father steal my mother from him._ Everything he had said was going through my head. But at least I won't see him anymore...for now.

"C'mon lad, eat don't want your breakfast getting cold!" Mrs. Willin said serving me coffee. I blinked a couple of time to recover from my thoughts. "Y-yes, sorry." I said as I ate. Brittany and I finished, and got ready soon Mr. Willin said it was ready.

"Well, I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." She hugged me tightly and Brittany as well. Soon we were making our way back. Mr. Willin was seating at the front and Brittany and I were sitting in the back of the wagon. There was an awkward silence between us, but I mean what is there to say?

"So tell me? How did you guys survived out there in the snow?" Mr. Willin said trying to start a conversation.

"We were fortunate enough to find some abandoned cabins and supplies left behind. With that we were able to survive the cold nights basically." I stated.

He chuckled, "So, are you some kind of hunter?"

I heard Brittany make a fake coughing sound, "Not exactly sir. I've been taught if I were to be in situations like these."

"Oh I see, well you're parents must be quite rich?"

"Oh you bet." Brittany said under her breath.

I sighed, "Only my father, my mother passed away giving birth to my brothers and I."

"I'm sorry, lad." He said sounding resentful. Even Brittany looked upset too.

"Well, we're almost there. So don't worry."

"How long do you think we'll get there?"

"Probably 2 hours." And with that being said we kept riding, even though I know this could be the last time I'll ever see Brittany Miller.

 **~At the Village~**

"We're here!"

I woke up from the nap that I was taking and I realized that Brittany was underneath my arm. I was surprised at first but I rested my chin on her head. She kept sleeping a bit, I looked around and noticed many palace guards standing at the entrance where they blocked the road to enter.

"Woah there!" Mr. Willin said slowing down the horses.

"Is there a problem, sir?" He said looking at one of the guards.

"Where are you coming from?"

"The South Wing."

"What is your business here?"

"I'm here to go to my store, and also to take these kids home."

I ducked down a little hoping they don't see me, but obviously they recognized me.

"Stop! Inform the King, immediately!" The guard shouted. With that shout it woke Brittany up, and she looked at me, "What's going on?" I gently caressed her cheek and she touched my hand. Then all of a sudden I felt someone grab onto me. I started fighting them, "Hey? Stop!" And I saw them pull Brittany away too, I held her hand and fought them.

"Prince Alvin! You have to come back with us! What are you doing?"

"I-I'm not going!" I said kicking them. But they kept going, "Please your majesty, it's your father orders!"

"Well I'm your future king! You all want to get beheaded!?" They let go immediately and went in a lock position. I fixed my shirt. And went straight to Brittany and helped her as well.

"So, um this is goodbye." I said rubbing my neck nervously. She pulled her hair behind her ear, and I could see tears in her eye. But she tried not to cry, she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and laugh.

"It was quite an adventure that's for sure," She said still wiping her tears. "But, I'm still mad at you." She gave me a soft punch, and giggled. I smiled.

"Prince Alvin?." One of the guards spoke out.

I looked at her, and she bit her lip. "Well, it was nice knowing you. Prince Alvin." Brittany held her hand out for a handshake, but I looked at her hand. Instead I stepped closer to her and put my hands on her waist, and gave her our last kiss. She didn't feel surprise, instead she felt like she was expecting it. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled me closer. Then we both let go. "I love you." She whispered.

"Your highness?"

I turned and nodded, and I let go of her. We looked at each intensely, and I gave a weak smile. And soon enough would I think that, that would be the last time I would see Brittany Miller.

 **~ At The Palace~**

"Sir! We found him! Safe and sound as well!"

I was waiting outside the door, and the only thing I could do was look down at the floor. But, I can hear what they were saying at the other side.

"Boys! What are you doing standing there go to your brother!"

The door opened, and I found myself embraced.

"Bloody hell!? It's you!" Simon said hugging me, and Theodore as well.

"Alright guys, let me breathe won't you." We laughed.

"Sorry, b-but tell us!? How did you survive? Where were you? And-"

"Alright, alright one question at a time." I said, and they smile.

"Of course." Theodore said, giving his jolly smile.

"But one thing for sure. Those training classes are definitely worth it."

"Wow, but hey! At least that's over." Simon said. "We should celebrate!"

"Yeah, and as well as the announcement!"

"Theo!?" Simon said angrily at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What announcement? What have you guys been up too?" I said smirking.

"Besides where's father?"

"Yes, well about that. When you were gone...umm...you see-"

"Well mate, you're alive!" I turned around and Ryan was there.

"Damn, how we missed you." He said giving me a hug. I hugged him back, "W-what are you doing here." I said shocked but yet excited as well, for seeing my good friend.

"Did you guys tell him?" He said looking at my brothers.

"Okay? What's going on?" I gave a weak chuckled as I crossed my arms.

"You see…" Both my brothers were nervous. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, enough. This is foolish, just tell me what in bloody hell is going on?"

Ryan cleared his throat, "Alvin, come on lad. I think it's best you should rest."

I wanted to resist, but maybe he was right. I went to my room, and thought about her. _Damn, how much am I going to miss that woman._ I went to my balcony, and for the first time I realized something. I can see the village from here. I took a deep breath, and looked at it. _I bet she's walking there right now, and probably heading home. Just like she wanted._ As I kept thinking, soon my father comes in.

"Son?"

I turned around, "Father." I said, we both walked up to each other with great embrace. "Oh, how I miss you. I swear I thought I'll never see you again." I smiled.

"Well, you know me. I'm Prince Alvin, you had nothing to worry about. I'm a professional with the wilderness now, so you got nothing to worry about." I said cockily.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "You're right! Now come on, let's go to my office. There's something I need to tell you." We walked there and he shut the door behind us. "Sit, my son." I was very curious with what he has to say, I mean is it bad? Or he going to tell what everyone else seems are talking about.

"Alvin, my son. I know you have been gone, and I bet you want to rest. But we have to talk about your mother's letter." He stated. I rolled my eyes, and gave a loud sigh.

"Seriously? Now is the time?" I got up, and was going to leave.

"Alvin please." I turned around and looked at him, to be honest I had enough, "Today everyone was acting strange and I don't know why. So why don't you tell me. Because by the look of it, it seems like you know as well."

He looked at me, and nodded. "Fine, do you want me to tell you straight?" He sounded like he was upset. Which offended me, because I've been the one experiencing the worst, "Yes please, tell my everything, but I don't know why you're upset? I mean where you getting chased by mad men? Getting shot on the arm? And I did all of that to protect a girl! But not only that but I also learned something that I swear I didn't think you were capable of doing!" I said angrily. He stood up, "Don't you dare yell at me! You're next in line whether you like it or not! And what we did, son. Well let me see, knowing how you are as basically a selfish child who thinks none other than himself-"

"None other than himself? Did you not hear what I just told you? Or what I've been through?"

"You're getting married! And I assigned Bridget to be your wife.!" He said abruptly, I didn't say a word. I just stood there in complete distraught and in complete confusion as well.

 **Oh no! What'll happen next? /Also, guys since Valentines day is coming up, I'm going to do a special scene for Alvin and Brittany. What do YOU think will happen though? Hmmm? 16+ ;) Cya!/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day! Hope you had a great day. Also sorry that this is late, and as well just wanted to let you know, this chapter isn't like a sex scene. I was actually hoping to upload it by tonight, but I'm still working on it. So I apologize. But, I will upload probably by Friday, but I will also add another chapter, so basically by Friday I will upload two chapters just to make it up to you guys. So other than that, thank you for reading and the amazing reviews. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! So until next time guys, cya! :) (Also, this is the longest chapter I wrote, and I will probably write longer for the other ones as well, if you guys want me too. Okay now Imma shut up and let you guys read. lol. )**

"Son?"

That's when I couldn't hold it, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR SON! So instead of searching for me seeing if I'm alive! You go and search for a bride that I have no absolute love interest!? You're pathetic!" I yelled.

I can tell he was trying to hold in his anger, yet for me I have every absolute right.

"You know who I am? How dare you call me that."

I rolled my eyes, "There is to be no marriage, if mother was here she as well would be ashamed of you." I said calmly, and I left slamming the door behind me. As I left I could hear my father throwing things. But I don't care. I just wanted to be alone, I headed towards my room and went to the balcony as always. This place is literally the only way I can see peace.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"May I come in?"

I sighed, "Sure, Bridget."

I heard the door open and she headed towards my direction. She just stood right next to me, while I kept looking over the village.

"Look Alvin, I just wanted to say that I know t-that we're friends and all. But maybe-"

"Stop." I was getting so angry but I knew I had to act reasonable. "Tell me Bridget, is it my father who asked you? Or did you volunteer?" I looked at her, and she looked down.

"Your father was the one who asked me, he thought that you would fall for me because we've been best friends for so long." She looked into my eyes and stepped closer. "Because to be honest...I've always loved you." And before I could say anything she planted a kiss on me, but for me it felt absolutely nothing. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, _gently of course_.

"No, please." I said, she kept looking at me in confusion. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. But Bridget you have to understand that I don't love you enough for marriage, but instead I see you just as a dear friend."

"But Ryan said-"

"I was young, and didn't think right."

"You're in love with someone? Aren't you?"

I turned and looked at the village, "Yes I am."

She was jealous and I can tell due to her posture. "Really? Is she a Princess? Or something?"

I chuckled, "Would you believe me if I say no?"

She laughed, "What do you mean?"

"She's just an ordinary girl, the daughter of a farmer who is willing to do anything to help her family. And as well as the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." I said in awed, _damn I miss her._

"You're telling me, that your heart belongs to a farmer girl!?" I turned to her and nodded, "Unbelievable!?"

"What?"

"I'm better than her! But you're choosing her? Why? I known you longer, Seville!"

"Yeah we know each other, but she showed me something that I've never thought of having. She helped me become a better and reasonable person! And she was willing to have her life taken away from her , just to save me! A complete stranger she barely knows! Would you do that?" I said, I was annoyed. Very annoyed because it seems like no one gives a damn for what I've been through.

"Well guess what? The Wedding is to be held on your 21st birthday! You're so lucky it wasn't for your 20th which is just in two months! So next year you WILL learn to love me. As your wife!" She said and stormed off slamming the door.

I just stood there in complete shock seeing that my childhood friend acted like this, but now I know who she truly is. But one thing for sure, I need to see Brittany. And now.

I was about to open the door but then I heard my father speak, "All of you will stay put at the door, if he decides to leave, follow him. Understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good."

 _Bloody hell, now how am I suppose to leave?_ I started pacing around my room thinking of a way to leave and that's when I remembered.

I took a whole bunch of sheets and tied them up together I even got the curtains as well, whatever that can help me reach all the way to the bottom. Finally after all the tying, I wrapped it around my bed and threw the sheets that looked like ropes. I looked down and no one was there so I tried as best as I could to not make any sound. Soon I found myself at the bottom. I dusted myself off and headed towards the stable. There I found young Thomas.

"Psss!"

"Huh?" Thomas turned around looking confused.

"Psst! Thomas!" I said hiding behind the bushes.

"Prince Alvin?" He said looking around, "Is that you, sir?"

I looked around me hoping that there isn't a guard and for my luck there wasn't so I ran to him.

"Prince Al-"

I covered his mouth because he was about to yell.

"Shh! No one can know I was here okay?" He nodded and I let go.

"I missed you, Prince Alvin. I was the one who told about your disappearance."

I kneeled down to be at his height and chuckled, "Thank you, Thomas. Seems like you're the only person that truly cares." I said looking at the palace behind me.

"But I need you to do me something."

"Anything."

"Well, first do you still have extra clothing?"

"Yes, absolutely! I'll go get em." He said running off. As he was getting my clothes I noticed that my horse was here.

"Blimey!?" I said, "Oh how I missed you!" I said cuddling my horse.

"Sir?"

I turned around, "Thomas how did you find my horse?"

"Thieves passed by and I recognized your horse, I knew something bad happened so I informed the palace guards and by the look of it ,it was yours. From there on we've been searching for you."

"I see." I took the clothes from him and put them on.

"Sir? Your arm?"

I looked at it and there was still dried blood and the bullet hole.

"You should go to the doctor, I'll bring him-"

"No, Thomas!" He looked at me confusingly.

"Thomas keep this all a secret, okay? If they ask where I am tell them you don't know okay."

"But sir-"

"Please?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Okay, but be careful."

I smiled and patted his head, "I will and thank you, young Thomas. I owe you one." He smiled. And I jumped on my horse and started heading towards the village once again.

 **~Alvin's Room~**

"Son? Look I'm sorry for how I reacted, and what I did was wrong and you're right. May I please come in?" King David sighed and put his ear on the door.

"Alvin? Alvin are you there?" He knocked, and looked at the guards.

"Did he leave?"

"No, your highness."

"Alvin, please open up?" King David started to worry, "Break down the door." He said.

And the guards charged up and slammed the door breaking it instantly. He rushed in and found the sheets tied up and saw it going over the balcony. _He escaped!?_

"ALVINNNNN!"

 **~The Village~**

Finally I'm free from that place, I was galloping through the streets and since it was getting dark there wasn't that many stores open. Except the sewing store. I jumped down and headed there.

"Oh good evening you man!" An elderly woman said greeting me. "What can we do to help?" "Oh I was actually looking for some-"

"Mom! Where did you put that shirt! I need it for the party, tonight!?" Someone yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "It's fine please take your time." As she was going to talk to what it seems to be her _daughter_ she headed downstairs. And looked directly in my eyes, and gave a seductive smile.

"Oh mother! Why didn't you tell me we have a customer?" It was like she changed to a completely different person. I gave a nervous smile.

"Oh Charlene! Calm down, anyways young man what is that you need help with?"

"If you need measuring, we can head this way. But you have to take your clothes off to get the right measures." She winked and bite her lip. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Um, no thanks." I said and turned and looked at her mother, "I'm actually searching for Brittany Miller. Do you know her?"

The other girl looked disgusted when I said her name, "Ew, Brittany? Mom I'm upstairs if you need me." She said and soon she was gone. _And boy was I glad she was._

"Oh that poor child." She said looking like she was hurt. "She was missing for almost a week, but yet somewhat survived through that snow. She told us all about, and especially that one fellow Joe Hunts, I think his name was." I felt my ears warm up because I can't believe she mentioned me. "Did she say anything else?"

"As soon as she got here she wasn't feeling well. Mr. Willin who works down the street helped her get home and also brought the Doctor along."

 _Doctor?_ "Is she okay? Is something wrong?"

"That girl I haven't known her long, literally two days. But I can sense that she is a true fighter, I bet she's alright."

"At least she's at home right?"

"Yes," She looked down and saw my injury. "Oh dear heavens! Are you alright!?"

"I am, since the doctor is probably with Brittany I'll just head over there." I said, "Very well, have a nice night."

"And to you as well, thank you." And I left and headed directly towards Brittany house.

 **Brittany's POV**

"Oh sweetheart! We've been worried sick!" My mother said as she patted my head with a wet clothes. It reminded me of when I did that to Alvin, when he got shot. _I hope he's okay. I bet he already forgotten about me._

"I hope we see that lad that helped you, he must be quite a charmer." My mum said giving me a wink. I smiled and my sisters came in.

"Hey Brittany. We got some nice hot soup." Jeanette said holding it.

And Eleanor was behind her carrying a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, all of you. But I just need some rest."

"Yes, of course dear. Let's all leave." She said pulling my sisters. "I'll be talking to the doctor if you need anything." She shut the door quietly.

I just laid there looking up at the ceiling wondering _is this a dream, did this whole thing actually happened._ Soon after a few minutes I fell asleep.

 **Alvin's POV**

Finally I'm here, I can't wait to see her again. _Even though I know my head is going to get chopped off for escaping._

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

I waited there patiently, but this time I tied my horse really tight and made a special loope to make it tricky to untie. _Hopefully I don't lose him again._

"Oh hello, are you lost?"

I was so in my thoughts that my mind went completely blank.

"Hello? Lad are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes. I'm sorry." I took out my hand, "Nice to meet you. You must be Brittany's mother." I smiled, she was surprised that I said that, "Wait a minute," she left and got her glasses. "You must be the young man that saved my daughter, erm Joe Hunts?"

I smiled in delight, "Yes, that's me. Is Brittany here?"

"Oh yes child, but she's resting. But it would be a nice surprise for her seeing you so please come in!" She said pulling me inside. As I walked in two other young ladies came out of the kitchen.

One looked nervous, _which she actually reminded me of Simon when we were younger._ And the other one looked so happy and energetic, _just like Theodore._

"Make yourself at home." She said heading to the kitchen. "Girls go say hi, to _your sisters hero."_ I saw her wink and I chuckled. I got up and walked to them, "Hi, my name is…" "Joe Hunts." Both of them said at the same time. I smiled, "Yup. Um, I was wondering is your sister okay? Like anything erm happened?" I gently rubbed the back of my neck just thinking about her safety. But I heard the voice that gave me the reassurance I needed, "Hey." Brittany said.

 **Alright guys next chapter is the scene for 16+. But I will upload another chapter if you feel uncomfortable. Also, just in case you think that I'm going to end the story soon, well I'm not. To be honest, these first couple of chapters are just the beginning...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late post, it's just that my computer wasn't working so I had to leave it at the store this weekend to get it fixed and now its working. So sorry about that. But anyways, 16+ I REPEAT 16+! Yeah, this is where things get** ** _heated_** ***wink*wink* if you know what I mean. lol. So, if you feel uncomfortable, skip to the next chapter or scroll down if you want. I know this scene isn't "the best" but hey? I tried. I just hope you guys enjoy, please like the story would mean a lot! :) Thx u, and cya all next time!**

 **I turned around and saw her limping in my direction, "Whoa, what happened." I said walking towards her with concern. "Nothing." She whispered looking down, "I thought you completely forgot about me. W-why are you here?"**

 **I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up, "Why would I forget about the girl that I'm madly in love with." I winked and she smiled. Our lips were just inches apart she had already wrapped her arms around my neck looking at me at that moment I just wanted her, as I was just about to kiss her, *ahem!***

 **I clenched my jaw, and we were both blushing looking at each other with a smile. We turned around and saw the two girls that were staring at us. I saw the one with the glasses signaling her eyes with Brittany, to go back to the room. I saw Brittany rolled her eyes, and it made me chuckle.**

 **"** **I bet you met my sisters, she's Jeanette consider the smart one in the family. No offense Eleanor." She said to the shorter one, "Whatever." "And she is the youngest, her name is Eleanor as I said before."**

 **"** **Hey, again." The girls said giggling. "So are you two like a thing?" Eleanor spoke out.**

 **Brittany and I looked at each other, we realized that we haven't even made that step first to be honest.**

 **"** **Well- I mean."**

 **"** **Yeah, I mean he is my knight and shining armor." She said holding my arm and winking at me.**

 **Her sisters look like they were going to laugh but that was until their mother came in.**

 **"** **Sweetheart you're awake. And I see that you two are happy to see one another." Her mother said, I gave a smile.**

 **"** **Girls c'mon let's leave these two alone." And the three of them left, leaving just Brittany and I.**

 **"** **Let's head to my room." She said pulling my arm and I followed.**

 **"** **Sorry that this room isn't of your class or something it's all my mum could afford." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. I just looked around and saw the pictures if her when she was young and her sisters and as well as her parents. "Actually I love it." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're lying." She exclaimed. I walked towards her and gently wrapped my arms around her, I can see the bruises on her shoulders, and it hurted my so much after everything we've went through.**

 **"** **Your arm." She said rolling up my sleeves, "The doctor is still here I think, you have to get that check out. You could have an infection." She was so concerned about me, basically I didn't pay attention to a word she was saying. I was so lost in her eyes, the beauty that she held. She came home and straight away they gave her care, while for me. I was** ** _engaged_** **with my dear friend, well so I thought.**

 **"** **Are you listening to me?" She said snapping her fingers in front of my face.**

 **"** **Er..yeah. Of course." I said giving a grin. She rolled her eyes, you're not a good liar.**

 **"** **Don't insult me!" I said laughing. "I'm a very good one actually. Everyone in the palace knows." She laughed when I said that.**

 **Then there was that awkward silence. We just looked at the items around us, until both our eyes gazed at each other. She was going to pull her hair back but I beat her to it. I leaned in having our foreheads touch one to another. We were both just looking at each others lip, she bit hers seductively, "Do you think they'll walk in?" I asked.**

 **"** **I doubt it." She said sounding very confident about it.**

 **"** **I really want you. Want me to show you what I can do, again?" I said lifting an eyebrow.**

 **She gave a devilish grin, "Do whatever you want to do to me."**

 **Trust me not for a second that I did not hesitate, I kissed her hard yet passionate. She loved, because she gave me to same response. I lifted her up, and grabbed her ass. I rested her back on the wall, where all we could hear was just our tongues fighting with one another. I tried my best not to depart, so I quickly took my shirt off. I felt her hand touch every inch of my muscular toned body. I kissed her harder, and I didn't want to stop there, I wanted more. I DESIRED more. After everything, all I wanted was to be with her alone once again.**

 **I felt her hand make her way down, until she felt my belt. I helped her by taking it off, until all I had on was my boxers.**

 **"** **Your turn?" I smiled.**

 **She looked at me and nodded.**

 **I placed her down, and I saw her take off her shirt. I saw the bruises she had on her back and arms, she also took her her skirt where I also saw some on her thighs and legs. I grabbed her arm nice and gently, then turned her around. "No more bruises. I can assure of that." I said looking at her.**

 **The moonlight was reflecting of her eyes, and I felt like I was in a trance. "Take me."**

 **I grabbed her and put her in the position from before. There she felt my hard cock against her stomach, "** ** _Mmm._** **"** **She moaned. We made out like before, but harder. I swear I didn't want to stop, I caressed her inner thighs and placed my fingers on her clit. I started rubbing it gently. She backed away from my lips and looked down. I saw her head roll back, and I couldn't stop there, I knew she wanted more as well.**

 **There I gently took out my hard cock, and rubbed it on her. She groaned, I slid it inside of her,**

 **"** ** _Oh!_** **"** **She embraced me, as I thrusted inside of her, I felt her nails digging in my back, and giving me scratches. I placed both my hands on the wall, and I went faster. We were both panting, and she took off her bra, there I planted my mouth on her breasts, and I circled her nipple with my tongue. I felt her hand getting tangled with my hair, and all I could hear were her moans,** **"** ** _Please don't stop!"_** **It seems like she was managed to say. I kissed her neck, and made my way up to her lips.** ** _Fuck, I'm getting close._** **She was just groaning and holding onto me so tight, she started moaning loudly. I kissed her, so that we don't get caught.**

 **"** ** _I'm so close!_** **"**

 **"** ** _You're not the only one._** **"** **I whispered. I kept going faster, and she kept whimpering.**

 **I felt her hand squeezing my arm, and I slapped her ass.**

 **"** **Jesus fucking Christ, I love you Brittany." I said resting my forehead on hers.**

 **"** **I love you too, but shut up and cum in me!" She moaned.**

 **I laughed, and carried her on the bed. I was still over her, but she bucked her hips so I can get in a better position. I saw her body aching for the lust, she grabbed her cover and placed it over her mouth and she bit on it. I heard her moan through it, I looked at her. I cupped her breasts in my hands, and she tilted her head back. She threw the cover above her.**

 **"** ** _I can't h-hold it in!"_** **When she said that I looked down, and noticed she came. Now it was my turn, I flipped her so she was on top of me. We made out but she she kept going faster, now it was my turn to feel that sensation. And soon I came too. We were both panting hard, I couldn't get enough of her.**

 **"** **That was a amazing." She said giving me a kiss, then laid down next to me.**

 **"** **Brittany?"**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **"** **To be honest I'm more of a three round guy." I grinned.**

 **She giggled. "Really?"**

 **I bit her lip gently, and pulled it. "Mmhmm."**

 **"** **Then let's get to it." She said, and I threw the covers over us, where once again we did it.**

 ** **The Next Morning****

 **"** **Oh sweetheart! Look what came in the mai-"**

 **Me and Brittany woke up early and the first thing we did was make out. She was sitting on top of me, and I cupped her face in my hands. But, we stopped and didn't move when her mom came in.**

 **"** **Um, I'll wait outside." Her mum said leaving.**

 **We looked at each other, and started laughing, "That was funny." I said getting up.**

 **She threw my clothes to me, "C'mon I got to see what my mum wants. Don't want you to leave naked." She said.**

 **"** **Really? Only your eyes for this sexy body?" I teased.**

 **"** **Yes, Prince Alvin." She said, and started putting her clothes on. When we were done changing, her mum and sisters looked really happy for some reason. But, her mother quickly forgot what she seen, and basically got straight to what she wanted to talk about earlier.**

 **"** **Would you believe it Brittany, everyone got invited for the royal announcement!"**

 **"** **Announcement?" I said curiously, looking at Brittany.**

 **"** **Yes, haven't you heard? The Prince is getting married!"**

 **My eyes widened, and Brittany looked at me crossing her arms. "Married?" She said through her teeths, really angrily.**

 **"** **Bloody hell." I whispered to myself.**

 **Oh no!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

 **Hello once again, just wanted to say, if you guys see any grammatical error I'm sorry. I just wanted to post for you guys, but I did check just in case but if you guys see one let me know. Would mean a lot, other than that I hope you guys enjoy the story, cya! :)**

"Married? Fucking married!?" Brittany said walking back and forth. I just sat there looking at her pacing non-stop, "Are you going to say something? Or what?"

I couldn't say anything, my words were basically stuck. "Umm, errr…" I scratched the back of my head. "Brittany I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?" She stood there, her eyes getting teared up. "Did you knew?"

I stayed quiet. "Answer me!" She yelled, "Yes." I said softly.

"I fucking should've known." I stood up, "Look I swear Brittany, that I didn't know about the marriage. I don't want to get married! I just want to be with you! I swear." I said. She turned her back to me, "Leave. This is the last time you'll ever see me, Alvin." Then she turned around and looked at me tears coming down, "This time I mean it." She pointed at the door, "Bye."

I didn't know what to do, but I did as she asked.

I turned around when I was at the door, she was sitting on her bed holding a pillow. I looked down and closed the slowly, "Oh dear. What's wrong?"

I looked up and it was her mother, "Oh um nothing. Brittany just wanted to rest." She nodded.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. All of you. But, I must get going." I said leaving.

"Alright, lad. But once again thank you for saving my daughter." I jumped on my horse and gave a smiled when she said that, "You're welcome." I said and I rode off to go home.

 **~Weeks Later**

**Brittany's POV**

Ever since I told Alvin to leave, things were different. But, I mean good different of course. I actually found a better job, well kind of. I'm working in the grocery now, and things are going great. I met a nice fellow named, Sean. _He isn't like Alvin, like literally, he's just a nice villager helping his parents._

"Good morning, Brittany!" Sean said carrying a box of apple.

"Oh! You need help?"

"No, it's fine. I got it." He walked outside and placed it there with the rest of the crates. "There, now let's head inside." He said holding my waist. I smiled, "Sean?" I teased.

"What?" He said acting like nothing is happening, I gently took his hand off my waist.

"Really? You know you're going to get used to it?" He said smirking.

"Ha! You're still not giving up after three rejections?"

"Nope. I'll make you mine!" He said and twirled me around. "Hey!"

"Sean! Come help me with these boxes. I need them in the cart, not out here."

"Yes father." He said, "Well duty calls." And he left. I went to bred section where I found Sean mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jacobs."

"Oh good morning Brittany! Ready to work?" She said, "Absolutely!" And by that my day has begun.

 **~ 8 Hours Later~**

"Whoa, today was really intense!" I said wiping the seat of my forehead.

"You can say that again." Sean said jumping on the counter biting on of the leftover apples.

"Hey! You paying for that?" His father called out.

Sean put it back in the crates, "I swear you'll be the death of me boy." His father said laughing.

"So what are your plans?" He said eating the apple again.

"Let me see," I said pretending that I was thinking. "None of your damn business." I said giggling.

"Ooh, someone is sassy."

"Trust me Sean, that wasn't sassy. I'll show you sassy." I said with my hand on my waist.

"Really? Why don't you show me." He jumped off and walked close to me, it was like he was going to kiss me. But hell no, I'm not ready.

"Next time." I said hitting him with one of the rags. He chuckled.

All of a sudden I felt a little bit nauseous. I looked around and noticed that things were spinning?

"Brittany?"

I felt really sick, but I bet that I got the flu or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said brushing it off.

"Alright. How about I walk you home then?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Mum, Dad! I'm walking with Brittany."

 _Silence._

"That means yes, let's leave." We laughed.

As we walked out, we can see the palace over the big grand wall.

"Wow, imagine living in a place like that. I surely would love it." Sean said looking at it. "I mean now that Prince Alvin wedding is coming, it'll sure look even better."

I got so angry when he said his name, it's been almost three weeks. But, I'm happy that I'm seeing his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, um can we go home?"

"Sure, let's go."

As we were walking, he kept talking and talking. However, I wasn't paying attention to word he was saying.

But after a couple of minutes I felt the pain again, but stronger. _Oh my god,_ it hurts so much. I got scared, but I knew I had to relax. That was I thought until I fainted.

 **~Minutes Later~**

" _Yeah, she fainted."_

" _I see. Um, lately has she been quite moody?"_

" _To be honest doc, I don't want to get in trouble if I say something behind her back. But between you and me, yeah she has."_

 _*chuckle* "What about hunger?"_

" _I guess, I'm not sure."_

" _Gained weight?"_

" _Doc? You're trying to get me killed here?"_

 _*laughter* "No, son. You'll know when she waked up. And by the look of it, I see her eyes opening up."_

I groaned in pain for a little bit, and see I was in the doctor's bed, "W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Brittany you fainted. You weren't feeling well, when we were walking to your home."

"Oh no! My mother must be worried sick." I said starting to worry.

"Now, Miss. Miller. I need you to call down."

"Calm down?"

"I have quite exciting new for you both." The doctor said smiling.

 _Both?_ Sean and I exchanged glances, "Congratulations Brittany! You're pregnant."

 _PREGNANT!?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

 **What's up my fellow friends! :P Just wanted to say thank you for the reads, and please don't forget to like the story that would mean a lot! But also, I'm so excited I just got my equipment to start making some recordings on YouTube, I'm really pumped for that. Cuz I'm working with my friends! XD Oh, well yeah *cough*cough* enough about me. So I'm uploading two stories if I can every once a week or twice. Depending how busy I am so I hope you all understand. And once again thank you for loving my story, until next time, cya!**

"Babe! Look at those color, I love the mix."

I laid back on my chair, to be honest I seriously hate this, all of this!

"Alvin!"

"What?"

"C'mon put a smile on your face, you're birthday is in a few days. And remember we're planning our wedding." Bridget squealed.

I put a fake smile, just to get her to shut up, because the only reminder she's been telling me is, _Oh we're getting married, Don't forget our marriage, We'll be such a lovely couple._ Seriously, once is alright, but this is just ridiculous.

I couldn't stand it no more, I got up from my chair, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Outside? Where else." I rolled my eyes. I sprinted my way down the step, "Hold up."

"What now?" I groaned.

"Simon? Theodore?" I saw my brothers run out the sides, "Yes, Bridget?" Both said.

"Accompany your brother. Don't want him to get lost again, now don't we." She smiled and blew me a kiss. "Right." Both said once again.

I acted like I liked the kiss, but I just did it to get out of there. So I headed towards the garden.

"Where we heading?" Theodore asked.

"The only peace I can find now."

"I see. Not even your balcony helps?"

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Look Alvin. We're sorry." Simon said stopping before we can get any further.

"Excuse me? Can you say that again?" I said.

"We're sorry. We just thought-"

"Yeah well you just _thought_ wrong!" I snapped. "You know thanks to your fucking agreement, I have to get married to a crazy woman who doesn't give a bloody damn about me. All she want is my throne, believe it or not, that woman was my friend and thanks to power it turned her into a damn savage." They didn't say anything, except looked down which was their basic response ever since I've returned.

"Look," I took some deep breaths to calm down. "I know that I've been so immature, like I know that. It was basically obvious in the kingdom, but let me tell you something. Coming back from the woods where all of a sudden a snow storm came, it completely changed my perspective. Especially when I was with the girl."

"Girl? Yet you survive?" Simon teased, Theodore chuckled a bit.

"Yes I survived." I chuckled as well, "She was different than any girl that I've met." I said, I walked over to the palace wall and leaned on it. "You see, she changed me. She made me have feelings over someone else, and not for myself for once."

"Well that is actually true." Theodore spoke.

"Yeah, it was like destiny to find her. I was at the village and that's where I met her. From there on she changed my life. I've never been on any greater adventure than I've had with anyone." I smiled. "Well here I am babbling, yet I bet no one cares. Not even you guys." I said clenching my jaw.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, "Alvin you're our brother and no matter what grounds you stand, we'll always be there."

"Yeah, that's what brothers are for. And to be honest I don't like Bridget, she's too bossy."

We all laughed, "Thank you and that I definitely agree, but there's something really important that I must tell you. That I already told father, but he changed subject."

Both raised an eyebrow curiously, "Tell us. We want to hear."

 **~One Hour Later~**

"Unbelieveable, but your arm?" Simon said grabbing it. "Get it checked, it could get an infection."

"I'm fine, I just clean it. I don't need to waste time."

"But now I wonder who that man is? However, do you think father actually done that?"

I shrugged, "Only time will tell."

"The girl, her name is Brittany? Right?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Why didn't you tell her, who you really were from the start?"

"Theodore, trust me I wanted too. But, imagine you were just a villager and all of a sudden get lost with a Princess. How would you feel."

"Oh, well I would be excited and kind of freak-"

"Freak out." Simon and I said at the same time.

"Well, it was reasonable to come up with a fake name. Yet, you should've told her sooner or later."

"I know."

"But, you two are officially over?"

"To be honest? I never even asked her. But, when she heard about the marriage." I sighed, "She didn't want to see me again, for good."

"And you're going to let that happen?"

"What are you suggesting Simon?"

"If father sees that you have fallen in love, maybe, just maybe, he can revoke the marriage. And mother's wishes can actually happen, without you being forced to fall in love."

I smirked, "I liked where this is heading, but how can I get Brittany to love me again? She hates my guts."

"You're Prince Alvin. Who would hate a Prince?"

"Her."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Does she have any siblings?"

"Two sisters actually, now that I recall."

"Alright," He thought for a second. "Let's all go on a date with them. We'll leave you two alone, and you can settle things with her."

"But she'll reject me. I know it."

"You haven't even tried. So are you in?"

I thought about it, and I knew the consequences. "Count me in." I blurted.

"Me as well." Theodore said.

"It's settled, let's find a way to escape this weekend. And make on with our plan. Don't worry Alvin, you got time." Simon said reassuring me.

 _Yeah, one year. Like what's going to happen._

 **Behind The Palace Wall**

 _So Alvin is really in love? How ridiculous. And who is that Charles guy? Well, let's see if you and your brothers can escape._

"Bridget?"

"Hey Ryan, what is it?"

"Well, I was just passing by. Is something the matter?"

"No,"... "Actually, there is something…"

 **Palace Dining Room**

"So, how's the food?" My father asked.

"Amazing!" Theodore said eating a whole plate of pork and mash potato.

I wasn't hungry, I just kind of played around with my food. Besides all I thought about Brittany, I know she doesn't want to see me. But I need her in my life, and without her. Well, I'm just damned miserable.

"Alvin? You alright?"

"Oh absolutely, may I be excused?" I said acting like I actually care.

"Of course."

I got up and mumbled my way out, _how I wish I wasn't a Prince or else I wouldn't be in this mess._

"Alvin? Lad, wait up." I looked behind me and Ryan was there chasing after me.

"Hey, nice seeing you here. What is it good friend."

"Nothing much, except there is to be a annual fight in my kingdom. You know where we would always go, it's this weekend."

"Oh right," I said nervously. "About that, I'm sorry Ryan. I can't I'm busy. You know wedding plans and as well as birthday plans-"

"Actually I got that covered, Alvie." Bridget said.

"Go have fun with Ryan this weekend, besides it's like tradition for you guys to see that." I didn't want to hurt Ryan feeling, but I just have to do the right thing here, for once.

"Look, my brothers and I we're kind of booked to be honest. And now that you mentioned you got everything in your hands, my brothers and I will be together. Maybe next year, my friend." I said patting his shoulder, and I started walking away.

 _"You should've persuaded him!"_

 _"Well I was! Besides, this is so wrong. All of it, he's been our bestest friend and this is how we show our gratitude!?"_

 _"Look Ryan, you don't see it the way I do. I'll be Queen, the first ever Queen in such a long time. With that, I can do whatever I want, and whatever you want."_

 _"You're getting married, there cannot be an us anymore."_

 _"Who cares? We kill Alvin, and you and me can be the King and Queen of this disgraceful kingdom. We'll make it better than before."_

 _"You're completely mad."_

 _"Whatever, c'mon we're having dinner."_

 _I can't believe it, my own friends against me. Well they messed with the wrong Seville. I'm going to go tell my brothers._ I ran upstairs and headed to Simon room.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I said I'm coming!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Bloody hell!? What!" Simon said opening the door quickly. "Oh Alvin, seriously? Couldn't you wait."

"Nope, this is important. Wait where's Theodore?"

"It's still dinner time for him. He's eating. In the meantime tell me what's going on we can tell him when he comes up."

"Alright." I said and I begun to tell him everything what I heard.

 **Two Hours Later (waiting for Theodore) ^_^**

"Blimey, does it take him that long?" I said laying on Simon's bed.

"Basically, you know how he is." Simon said chuckling, he was studying from his book. I think it was astronomy. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the coordinates, I mean the distance-"

"Actually never mind. I don't care."

"Of course." Simon said rolling his eyes but continued to study.

"Okay I'm here! I bought snacks just in case!"

"Seriously? We just ate? Besides remember we got practice."

"I know, but hey I eat and lose weight! It's a win, win." He said eating a cookie.

"How is that a _win, win_?" I asked curiously.

"Think of it as the circle of Theodore." He said looking beyond the distance.

"You mean the Circle of Life?"

"No, it's the Circle of Theodore, I eat, sleep, work. Everyday same routine."

Simone and I laughed hard, "Alright, mate you do you!"

"Let's get back on track, c'mon Alvin tell him."

"Alright."

And once again I told him Theodore what I heard.

"So basically we have a crazy woman who wants to kill ya?"

"Yup."

"Whoa...that's amazing?"

Simon and I exchanged confusing glances, "What do you mean?"

"Like I read stories similar to this, but now it's happening in real life. I mean it sucks being you, but blimey it's really cool."

I just smack my head and chuckled to myself, then turned to Simon, "Now what do we do?"

"We can't tell father that for sure. Instead we need to get her to confess herself. But for now we need Brittany, so he can see that if Bridget is gone at least you already have someone to marry and take the throne over."

"Good, now let's see if we can make it by the end of the week."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

 **Alrighty guys, here is the chapter were things will become quite interesting, btw if you guys have any ideas just hmu. I don't mind reading them, I can include them in my next chapter or future chapters as well. So yeah, other than that Imma shut up and let you guys read. Hope you guys have an amazing day, so other than that. Cya! :)**

"PREGNANT!?"

My mum yelled, Sean looked terrified. "I swear ma'am, I got nothing to do with it!"

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow!"

"Oh dear heavens! Those men got you pregnant!?" She exclaimed, my sisters took her arms and got her to sit down on the sofa because it looked like she was about to faint. "Thank you girls." She said looking at them then turned to look at me. "But, Brittany did you know?"

"No, I swear! I just felt sick every morning but I thought I was just having a cold." I said touching my stomach.

"You know who the father is?" My mother said. _Of course I know who the father is, it's Alvin's baby._

"Yes." I said softly.

"Well you gotta get him here and tell him." Sean said butting in. _I know I have to tell them the truth, but will they believe me? It's worth a try that's for sure._

"I can't." I sighed.

"Sweetheart, was it one of the men that attacked you?" My mother asked holding my hands.

"No."

"Then whose is it?"

"Remember I told you about the guy name _Joe Hunts_."

My mother looked shocked but I can tell that she remembered the day when she caught us in bed.

"Is he?"

"Mum, his name isn't Joe Hunts?"

"What do you mean?"

"His name is actually Prince Alvin. And he's the father of my baby." I said.

"S-so you're telling us, that your kid father is the Prince!?" Sean looked pale as a ghost.

"So, the 'Prince' helped you?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I swear I'm telling the truth." I insisted.

My mum looked doubtful but I was surprised with the answer she gave me.

"I believe you. But if he's the father you need to tell him."

"I know, but he's getting married. Besides I bet he doesn't really care-"

"No stop it Brittany." My mum said with an annoyed tone, "You're just like your father, I swear. See I saw how the poor lad left, after I announced the news you looked so angry. I bet you didn't give him a chance to explain."

"Explain what? That he's getting married, and that I gave myself to him!" I pouted.

"What a mother feels, a mother knows. See I know he loves you, and you love him too. But I feel you're afraid to take that chance." She got up and hugged me, "Do the right thing and tell him."

I thought about him, I mean his reaction. _What is he rejects me, what if he hates me that I got pregnant, what if he-_ No my mother is right, I need to tell him. Whether I like it or not I have too. Even if it kills me, but it's necessary.

"Okay, I'll tell him. This weekend to come." I said. My mum smiled, "Well, I know you're still young but I can't believe my baby is having a baby!"

"Mum, I'm 18! For crying out loud." I giggled.

"The three of you are always my baby." She said pulling my sisters in, "Trust me your father would be proud."

*Ahem* "Well ladies I best be going." Sean said awkwardly standing there.

"Oh Sean," my mother laughed. "Thank you for everything!"

"Yeah no problem, by the way congratulations Brittany." He smiled. "Well I'll leave or else my parents would freak out as well of my absence." He chuckled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. He smiled and left.

"Well we got one long week ahead of us," my mum said. "Now c'mon let's help your sister get comfortable.

 _Oh yeah, it's going to be one hell of a long week. *sigh*_

 **Friday Afternoon**

 **Alvin's POV**

"That was the last one!"

"Timber!" Theodore yelled hanging onto the tree.

"Theodore you're supposed to jump! Get out of there!" I yelled.

"I can't hear you because of my yelling of excitement! AHHHH!"

"I swear he's going to kill himself." I told Simon, "Well, let him have fun. But at least we're done. Now we can go home."

"Actually remember the plan?"

"I know, but do you seriously expect me to go on a _date_ looking and smelling like this."

"You do have a point. C'mon Theodore we have to get ready!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

 **Hours Later**

"You think this looks casual enough?"

"This is the second time you've asked, you like fine!" Simon said annoyed.

"Theodore?"

"Like Simon says in a way, shut up and get dressed." Simon laughed.

"C'mon guys! I need to get her back."

"Just be yourself, actually less of yourself just be caring."

"Wow, thanks."

"Okay boys I'm good. Ready for our surprise 'date'?" Simon asked.

Theodore and I nodded.

"Good, let's-"

"Er...I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties. But a fair maiden and what seems to be her sisters are here with her. And she requested to speak with you."

 _What?_ "Did you get their names?"

"N-no, sir. She just said I need to take to Prince Alvin, and nothing more."

"Very well. I'll be there." And the guard left.

"What do you think that's about?"

"Let's go check out." Theodore said running out the door. We acted like children when we left, "Guys try to catch-"

Before I could finish my sentence I stood there in complete shock, but my brothers cane and hit me. I rolled down the couple of stairs and landed in front of her.

"Alvin!?" She exclaimed. She helped me get up, and I cupped her face ignoring the fact that I just got hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I said my heart leaping in joy.

"This is actually quite an important matter that I need to tell you." She sounded serious but looked at my brothers. "Good evening your majesties."

"Good evening." They both said.

"Lads this is Brittany, and her sisters," I pointed at them. "Jeanette and Eleanor." They bowed and my brothers stood there awkwardly. "H-hey." Simon said.

"You want a cookie?" Theodore offered nervously. The girls blushed and giggle.

"Why don't you show them around the place?" I suggested.

"Yeah, of course t-that sounds like a great idea."

Then they all left and Brittany and I were finally alone.

 _She looks so beautiful, oh how I missed her._

"S-so, what is it that had to be so important?" I smiled.

"Just promise me you won't be mad." She said looking down, I lifted her head up, "Why would I be mad at a beautiful woman like you." I smirked.

I saw her blush and took a deep breath, "Alvin," she paused. "I'm pregnant." She said, and those words echoed in my ears. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there. "Really?" I gulped pulling my collar.

"Yes I found out this week."

I was shock, I was going to say something but someone beat me to it.

"So now you're going to be a father. Congratulations son." My father said.

 _Oh no._

We both turned to the direction of my father's voice.

"What's your name?"

Brittany looked terrified but acted confident, Brittany your highness."

"Well, um please stay. And you," he stared at me, "My office now." I clenched my jaw. _Oh boy I'm so dead._

"Guards take her to my sons where her sisters are. Tell the girls that they're staying for dinner." He smiled at Brittany, "Nice meeting you. I'll see you later dear." She nodded and bowed. Soon left with the guards.

Then he turned to me, "You got a lot of explaining to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted in awhile is just that I was extremely sick and couldn't move so I head to stay in bed for awhile. But as soon as I got better my shipments for my YouTube supplies has been coming in, so I had to organized my room for that as well. Also, I'm getting a new computer because currently I'm writing on my laptop and it sucks like sh*t.** ** _Seriously it does. lol._** **So, I apologize, and oh, my YouTube channel isn't about the chipmunks (sorry) it's actually a gaming channel where me and my friends are literally going to embarrass ourselves by well...being us. XD. And I know this chapter isn't as long as I planned but it was all I could write because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, I'll try to upload two chapters next time and longer as well. Also if you're wondering if I'm going to end this story soon, well no. Because to be honest things are starting to get interesting...(evil laughter/choking on my cough) Anyways I hope you guys understand, and I'll cya next time!**

 **"** **Seriously you couldn't have at least gotten any more responsible?" He said slamming the door behind me.**

 **"** **Who is she? How do you-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Is she the girl you got lost with?"**

 **"** **Yes," I finally spoke.**

 **"** **Bloody hell Alvin. This is going to be a disgrace."**

 **"** **Disgrace? How dare you call-"**

 **"** **She is going to live here with us, until your child is born. And when he or she does we will announce it by saying that the child is yours and Bridget." He said with pride while I was clenching my fist because my blood was boiling with anger after hearing this.**

 **"** **You know if mum was here she would be disappointed."**

 **"** **What did you say?"**

 **"** **I SAID IF MUM WAS HERE SHE WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"**

 **"** **How dare you!"**

 **"** **Oh, how dare I? How dare you! Don't you care about my feelings at all!? No, you never have! All you do is** ** _Alvin this, Alvin that, why couldn't you be more like your brothers._** **And let me tell you, I tired! But I only tried was too please you, but guess what. You never cared and you still don't, that's why I do what I do because it's not like you even put little importance in it anyways!" I said yelling at him, he just stood there looking out at the window.**

 **"** **Except with her is different, I mean you're right I should've been careful but then again I'm happy that I choose her to have a family with, because I truly do love her. A-and if mum was here she would also approve it. U like you that's for sure." I got up and headed towards the door.**

 **"** **Where are you going?"**

 **"** **I'm tired of all of this, I can't talk with you right now."**

 **"** **Alvin? Alvin you can't just walk away from me! Alvinnn!" I heard him yell as I left.**

 **I headed back to my room. As I kept walking I heard Simon run up the stairs towards me.**

 **"** **Alvin!" He panted, "Brittany a-and Bridget are arguing. I think they're going to fight!" He said still trying to catch his breathe.**

 **I took off the minute he said that, and he followed me as well.**

 **"** **You seriously think that he would care about you or that baby. I bet that it isn't his, besides I bet you're just a whore."**

 **"** **Why you little-"**

 **I saw through the window, that Eleanor and Jeanette were holding Brittany back.** ** _To be honest I wished that they let her go._**

 **"** **Sorry, I can't hear you."**

 **"** **You know the only whore I see is the one in front of me. Ain't that right?" She smirked.**

 **"** **Ahhh! You know who I am!? I am the fu-"**

 **"** **Enough!" I yelled running towards them.**

 **I saw Bridget dusting herself off and ran towards me. She hugged my arm, "Oh Alvie, you should've heard the things she told me. Like-"**

 **"** **Yeah, well by the looks of it. You damned well deserved it." I said angrily at her, and she let go off me. And I walked towards Brittany, "From now on you'll respect her, AND our child. If not the only one receiving any kind of punishment is you. Remember that I'M still the Prince, and you shall obey my orders. So, do I make myself clear."**

 **She just gave me an evil glare then glanced over at Brittany, however she didn't say anything except leave.**

 **I clenched my jaw hard but I felt Brittany's hand squeeze mine for reassurance which indeed helped me calmed down.**

 **"** **Wow." Theodore said eating popcorn.**

 **"** **Where the hell do you get random foods?" I asked.**

 **"** **You know, er...places." He said still eating.**

 **We all laughed, "That was intense to be honest." Simon said scratching his head.**

 **"** **I mean after this you think she'll carry out the plan?"**

 **"** **Depends what father will plan on telling her."**

 **"** **Okay boys, timeout. What in bloody hell is going on!?" Eleanor said butting in.**

 **Simon and I looked at each other and before we could say anything Theodore spilled the beans.**

 **"** **Bridget wants to marry Alvin to become Queen then kill him, so she can rule the kingdom...popcorn?" He said offering Eleanor, and she took some.**

 **I rolled my eyes, "What the hell!? Oh my god, why did I get into this mess." Brittany groan, her sister Jeanette helped her sit down. And I sat next to her.**

 **"** **Brittany."**

 **She looked at me, "Yeah?"**

 **"** **You don't have to take apart of this neither does your family. I can escort you and your family someplace safe."**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **I sighed, "Please just take my offer."**

 **She just observed me, "Why are you offering this?" Then she paused. "You don't want the baby. That's why?" She crossed her arms and stood up. I can see angrily tears forming, "No, Brittany that's not what I meant at all it's just that-"**

 **I felt a sharp pain in my cheek,** ** _she slapped me...again.!?_**

 **"** **It was a mistake to come here in the first place." She stated and walked away. Her sisters followed.**

 **I gulped, I knew I had to tell her.** ** _It's for the best._**

 **"** **Brittany! Wait!" I ran after her and turned her around where our faces were just four inches apart.**

 **"** **My father wants you to stay here until you give birth. Then after that he wants to declare that the baby is Bridget's and mine." She looked at me in horror, "W-what?"**

 **Simon overheard, "Alvin, our father isn't that cruel."**

 **"** **To be honest, I don't think that father has been himself. I don't trust him." I turned back to Brittany, "For you, and your family's safety as well as our baby, please take it. No one will know the location except ourselves." I said implying just my brothers and I.**

 **It took her at least a minute to think about it, "Okay." She said as her final answer.**

 **I gave a big sigh and kissed her forehead, "Now what?" Jeanette wondered.**

 **"** **Now we wait until dinner to see what he or Bridget says. But one thing for sure if this keeps going, there will be one hell of war." I stated.**

 **I wonder what happens at dinner, hmmm. Until then...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry? Yeah, seriously guys sorry for the late pose and update. These last couple of days has been a mess, nonstop. I'm tired and not feeling well, that I'm possibly going to be at the hospital for a while to see what's going on, but I hope things are okay tbh. All I can say is that I hope you'll enjoy these two chapters, and I'll keep updating as soon as I can, cya! :)**

 **Bridget's POV**

 _What the hell!?How dare he disrespect me in front of everyone like that. I swear he and that brat will pay, ALL OF THEM._

"Bridget!"

I heard my named being called and I turned around. It was the King.

"Your highness." I bowed.

He gave a nod, "What is it?" I asked.

"It's Alvin."

"What do you mean? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong with him." He paused. "It's something wrong with me. I should've waited and been more of a fatherly figure. I should've waited for him at the door with open arms, celebrating with him for his return. Instead I give him the _surprise_ about his arranged marriage."

"W-what are you trying to say?" I said nervously, _please don't say it. Please don't._

"Bridget you are a wonderful lady, but what I did was wrong. I should've waited for Alvin and have him decide who to be with. But due to my desperation for him, I forced him. And truly my wife would've been ashamed. So, Bridget I hereby declare that the marriage that I asked you for my son revoked."

I just stood there my heart beating out of my chest, _how can this be!? Oh wait, it's thanks to that bitch and her child!_

"B-but your highness!? I love Alvin, and h-he loves me too. I know it!"

He looked down for a minute then looked at me once again, "I'm sorry Bridget. But, this is my son choice from now on, who he will choose to be with."

He turned to the guards, "Help her with her bags."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I'm sorry Bridget." He pulled me in an embrace. "You'll find someone. Also, Ryan is on his way to help take back your things. All I can say is that I wish you the best, until then."

He just gave me a weak smile, and left.

I was distraught, like how could this be? Everything was going right…

"Bridget? Hey, are you alright?" I felt Ryan pulled me around and hugged me in a tight embrace.

I pushed him away, "What kind of fucking question is that?" I yelled angrily.

" _Right._ "

"Seems like the plan is going to get pushed sooner than I expected." I thought. "Remember that guy, that the Queen used to date. See, how would you like to go down _my_ memory lane?"

 **Alvin's POV**

"I thought you were quicker than that, Si!" I smirked.

"Give me a break! It's not like I ran all over the palace just to find you." He waved his sword in front of and and tried to get my legs, but I was the one with quick reaction. I jumped over and hit his neck causing him to let go. I got his sword and held it in front of him, while he was rubbing his neck.

"You know when I'm in the palace, I'm always with father. Thought you would know that by now."

He looked up and snatched the sword from me, "Whatever."

I chuckled, and saw Brittany and her sisters fascinated after watching Simon and I sword fight. I was sweating like crazy, "So what did you think?" I said sitting next to Brittany.

"I think that you need to shower." She said laughing, I smelled my armpit and shrugged.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, ma'am." I said and picked her up, "Hey? Where are you taking me?" She giggled.

"I'm going to shower, but you're coming with me."

And I jumped with her in one of the fountains we had close by.

"Oh my god!" She said and splashed water on me. And I splashed her back. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closed to me.

"You know, I'm happy to see you back. I hope you know that."

She bit her lip and smiled, I leaned in a little bit and so did she.

However, before we could've gotten any further we heard, "CANNONBALL!"

We turned and saw Theodore and everyone else running towards us. And everyone came jumping in.

We all had a blast, then the guard came.

"Your highness. Dinner's almost ready in an hour. Also, the king has sent clothing's for the girls to wear."

I looked at me brothers, "Err...thank you?"

He bowed and left.

"Odd? He never does that?" I said.

"Does what?" Jeanette asked.

"He never gets clothing's for other women. For us, it means that they must be quite special." Simon said answering her question.

"Unless, it's because the baby. Remember what he told me." I sighed, Brittany wrapped her arms around my arm and gently rested her head on my shoulder.

"Probably." Simon said.

"Well, until then. Let's have dinner and ask for ourselves. I mean, before we can jump to any conclusions." Theodore stated.

"True, but we'll beat around the bush when telling him."

Everyone nodded, "Alrighty then let's go change."

So everyone got up and we headed back inside.

 **~1 Hour Later~**

"Would you hurry up? We're late!" Simon yelled through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just a minute!" I said styling my hair.

"You said that 30 minutes ago!"

"There you happy!?" I said opening the door at him.

He rolled his eyes and the three of us went down to meet up with the girls.

They were waiting for us, "Finally." Eleanor exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, c'mon let's eat. I'm starving." Theodore said as his tummy rumbled with hunger, Eleanor giggled.

Simon and Jeanette followed them, however I wanted to stay behind with Brittany.

"You look beautiful." I said looking at her.

"Thank you."

"Not to be rude but this is the part you say, ' _You don't look bad yourself_.'" I said causing her to laugh.

"Well you don't look bad yourself, but isn't it rude for me to flirt with an engaged man?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Really says the one who almost gave me a kiss as I was about to plant you one." I smirked, she punched me in the stomach.

"Time to eat." She said walking off. I grinned and rubbed my stomach, following her.

We walked in and everyone was quiet.

"Sorry, we're late father. I was having a conversation with Brittany." I said pulling a chair for her.

"It's okay, son."

I sat down and noticed Bridget wasn't here, "Father? Just out of curiosity where is Bridget?"

"Out of curiosity or interest?"

I choked my food, "C-curiosity." I said managing to say.

He laughed, "I was kidding."

I raised an eyebrow, "So where is she? She usually has dinner with us, depending actually how mad I get her."

I chuckled. So did everyone else, "That's no surprise." Brittany whispered to me.

"She isn't dining with us anymore." My father declared.

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I revoked the marriage."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

 **Don't worry guys, the story will keep going! XD**

No one said anything, it was quiet.

"Wait so...hold up. But, our conversation? You said-"

"I know what I said," he paused and took a deep breath. "And I was wrong in doing so, I always looked at my pride and not realized the damage that I've done. I haven't been the best father with you, with your brother I was also there. But for you Alvin, I just thought by sending you too military camps, or other places will help you become a better King. However, you became very rebellious and I realized that you needed a father and I wasn't there. I'm sorry son."

I was stunned and everyone laid their eyes at me to see what I'll do.

"Umm…"

Brittany punched me and signaled me with her eyes to say something.

I cleared my throat and pulled my collar, "Wow, father. I err… don't know what to say. But, thank you. And also I forgive you."

He gave me the warmest smile and stood up, "You want a hug?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa aren't I?" He laughed.

I walked up to him and hugged him, "You're going to be a great King, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks father." I smiled.

"GROUP HUG!" Theodore yelled jumping on the table running towards us with his embrace.

We laughed.

"So girls?" He turned putting his attention to them. "How do you like the place?"

"It's beautiful, your majesty." Brittany said. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"So how would you love to live here?"

The girls glanced shocking expression with one another.

"Really!?" Eleanor said, "Girls, panicking alert! Panicking alert!"

"We would love too!" Jeanette said but then looked upset. "But, we can't leave our mother all alone."

"I understand, but I want your whole family. So that includes your mother to live here as well." He smiled.

I looked at him, "Okay, time-out." I said, "What happened to you?"

He laughed, "What?"

"Did you hit your head? Like our conversation-"

"I know, but mentioning your mother made me realized how right you are. She would've told me to support your choice, and to be honest, well your mum would be happy to hear you be a father."

I nodded, and walked towards Brittany, and wrapped my arms on her waist.

"Guards, please go with the girls and help them bring their belongings. Also, give their mother comfortable ride on her way here." He said.

"Boys, the girls will be living with you. Their mother will sleep in the guest of honor."

Theodore and Simon looked at each other and gulped, "Father, but we-"

Simon got cut off, "Simon you're all adults by now, I know you and your brother will make wise decisions. However, your brother has to get used to sleeping with his future wife." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to get used to it." I teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Alright, well now head on. Also, Brittany and Alvin I want you both at my office later this afternoon to discuss the wedding plans. I mean now that YOU have found who you want to be with." With that being said, he walked off.

Everyone of us exchanged glances, I mean we didn't know what just happen.

"Well, that went extraordinary." Theodore said taking a bite off his chicken wing.

I turned to look at Brittany, "This was such a hell of a day. You come back with the announcement of our child, and now I get to have you as my wife." I smiled.

"Except you didn't propose, so…"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Point taken. I'll surprise you."

"You better." She giggled.

"Ahem!" Simon said out loud. "Well, we should be heading off. The girls luggage will arrive shortly I presume, so until then, let's show them where they'll be staying." He suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and we went off to take the girls to our rooms.

 **~Few Hours Later~**

"Oh my," I hear outside the door.

"Brittany," I whispered. "I think your mum is here."

She widened her eyes and rushed to the door pushing me aside, "Whoa!"

"Mum!" I see her hug her mother tight, and I walked towards them.

"Oh sweetie, it's just been a few hours since I last you. Yet, it feels like forever." Her mother smiled then saw me. "So, the Prince _is_ my grandchild's father."

I gulped, "Yes, ma'am." I smiled.

Soon, I felt like I couldn't breathe, her mother gave me a tight embrace.

"Welcome to the family son! But, also thank you for letting me stay here with my girls."

"Err...yes absolutely." I said as I coughed a little to catch my breathe.

"So, where are my other future Princess." She said as she walked off.

I felt Brittany's finger's intertwining with mine, I lifted her hand and kissed it, "Now, I see where your strength comes from." I teased.

"I want to help my mum but I'm too tired." She said yawning.

I lifted her up, "Don't' worry I'll help her."

Brittany rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her back to the room, and as I laid her down she was already fast asleep.

"Oh Alvin, sweetie. Hope you don't mind me barging in but will you help me with my bags." She laughed.

"I don't mind at all, I'll call the guards to help as well. Afterwards, I'll take you to see Jeanette and Eleanor." I smiled.

"Thank you!" She whispered loudly as she saw Brittany sleeping.

I nodded and bowed my head, and she went outside to wait for me to help.

 **(Also, if there's grammer errors I apologize.) *-***


End file.
